


The Infinite Fog-Fuck-Fest [Kinktober 2020]

by Lurch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anniversary, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Day 1: Blindfolds [Steve/Quentin]Day 2: Aftercare [Jeff/Kate]Day 3: Threesome [Ghost Face/Frank/Deathslinger]Day 4: Spanking [David/Quentin]Day 5: Stuck In Wall [Shape/Jake]Day 6: Crossdressing [Steve/Quentin]Day 7: Body Worship [Ace/Jane]Day 8: Tentacles [Entity/Trapper]Day 9: Masturbation [Onesided!Deathslinger/Kate]Day 10: Sex Pollen [Steve/Quentin]Day 11: Scent Kink [Ghostface/Frank]Day 12: Face-Fucking [Ghostface/Frank]Day 13: Semi-Public Sex [Shape/Jake]Day 14: Age Difference [Jeff/Steve]Day 15: Size Difference [Oni/Quentin]Day 16: Pegging [Jane/Ace]Day 17: Voyeurism [Ghost Face]Day 18: Hate Fuck [David/Steve]Day 19: Anniversary [Feng/Susie]
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger, David King (Dead by Daylight)/Steve Harrington, David King/Quentin Smith, Feng Min/Susie, Jane Romero/Ace Visconti, Kate Denson/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger, Kate Denson/Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen, Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Quentin Smith, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Steve Harrington/Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith, The Entity/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 41
Kudos: 333





	1. Day 1: Blindfold (Steve/Quentin)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 1: Blindfolds  
> Steve Harrington x Quentin Smith  
> Wordcount: 1513

The fabric felt soft against his fingertips as he gently brushed over the piece of cloth extended to him by a trembling, pale hand. Steve could only smile, barely able to contain his amusement at his Lover's squeaked request for him to wear a blindfold during their lovemaking. Quentin was probably the only person he knew, who would ask for something even remotely kinky, only to dissolve into a blushing, nervous mess as soon as he'd asked.

Slowly Steve stepped closer to his Lover and brought him into an embrace full of love and gentleness. A kiss shared between the two men seemed to have the desired effect of calming his overly nervous Boyfriend down. "By all means..." Steve started, his voice a soft whisper in Quentin's ear, "please blindfold me, Quen." With a swift motion, the younger Man was pulled into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. 

Carefully Steve guided his lover onto their shared bed and fell backwards into the mattress, Quentin falling on top of him with a soft squeak. "C'mere" Steve whispered as he brought their lips together. The soft and sweet kisses quickly made way to heated and passionate ones. More tongue and teeth than anything else, really. Usually, the younger One was a bit of a prude, but tonight it seemed like he wanted to be in control. Unexpected but VERY welcome to Steve. Being on the recieving end of things for once? Sure, why not.

But this was not what Quentin had planned at all. Steve realized this by the time his pants were off with his fully naked Lover straddling his lap. Steve felt like he could come right here on the spot. Quentin had fucking prepared himself for this, judging by how wet with lube the space between his delicate thighs was. It was maddening, intoxicating even. The mental image of his usually so shy little Boyfriend stretching himself open for this and making filthy sounds in the process...If Steve hadn't been rock hard before, he definitely was now. 

The view of Quentin's perfect body straddling him, thighs brushing against his erection and eyes hazy with lust was the last Steve would see for now. The Younger grabbed the blindfold and, after a questioning look asking for consent, tied it firmly around Steve's head. "Do not take it off until I tell you to." he whispered. Despite the low volume, Quentin's voice left no room for argument. A shiver ran down Steve's spine at that. Since when could the Other be so demanding? It turned him on beyond belief. 

He felt the Younger lift his weight off of his hips, kneeling over Steve for a moment. Steve held his breath in anticipation, waiting for the familiar feeling of wet, warm tightness around his length. Idly his hands searched for Quentin's, their fingers intertwining the moment they touched. Steve didn't think he could love his boyfriend any more than he was in this very moment, discovering this...whole new side on him.

After what felt like an eternity to Steve, there finally was a first hint of that heat he desired to sink into so fucking much. It took nearly all of his willpower to restrain himself from just thrusting upwards and push into Quen's welcoming hole. But he knew he'd get there in a bit. Steve just needed a little more patience. "You ready?" he heard his Lover ask from above. "Fuck, Quen...just...fuck please ride me already. I want to be inside you so bad." The Older whined, unconcealed want heavy in his voice. 

He loved and hated Quentin's teasing so fucking much. It was hot as hell and so maddening at the same time. Steve could almost hear the cocky grin on his Lover's lips as he untwined their hands and brought them to his hips for Steve to hold onto. And then, finally, that tight heat welcomed him and all Steve could do was groan in pleasure. At first, only the head of his leaking erection entered, but that alone felt divine already. Quentin was always about as tight as he'd been the first time they'd made love. Slowly, but at a steady pace, that heat swallowed his cock up inch by inch until at one point, Steve felt his Lover bottoming out completely. 

With his boyfriend's dick balls deep inside, Quentin finally started moving with an experimental roll of his hips. The moan coming from the younger man was a downright filthy one. It was a sound Steve had never heard him make before. Usually Quen tended to make these quiet, high pitched little moans when he was overwhelmed with pleasure...But this, this was so different and Steve wanted to hear way more of it. Eventually his Lover finally started riding him for real.

Underneath a pair of exposed bodies there were silken sheets, soaked with sweat and a variety of different bodily fluids from their nightly activities. They felt the slightest bit sticky, the dampened fabric clinging to the body lying on top of it. A pair of hands tightly gripped to narrow hips, holding on to dear life as the person attached to those hips rode Steve Harrington into a blissful oblivion. He was panting, moaning and groaning every once in a while. Oh how he would love to actually see what his lover was doing to him. "Quen..." he managed to moan, his already bruising grip on the Younger tightening even further. He wanted to rip the offending cloth blocking his vision off. But Quentin had forbidden him to, had wanted him to just...feel. It was both a blessing and a curse to be blind during sex. Nothing to focus on, only unbridled (and quite overwhelming) pleasure brought to him by the young Man in his lap. 

Despite being unable to see, Steve could almost perfectly imagine the look of pleasure on his boyfriend's face. Clouded eyes, a dampened forhead, a deep blush from all the effort on his cheeks ass he drove his hips down with an irrefutable determination to bring them both to the edge and far beyond. The thought alone made Steve shudder with excitement. Quentin was a fucking expert at this. His lithe form moving fluently, curve of his ass pressed so perfectly against him as the greedy (and tight) little hole took him so very deep. 

From above Steve heard his Boyfriend gasp for air, a tiny whimper following closely behind. He felt Quentin's thighs quiver to his sides as he repeated the same movement a few times. Shortly afterwards, a moan errupted from the smaller Man's throat. Steve felt the weight in his lap shift as Quentin seemed to bend down. The upcoming moan was interrupted and caught in Steve's mouth as the (to him) softest lips in the entire world pressed against his, any sound muffled the moment they kissed. Their lovemaking had went on for quite some time, both men chasing their release in an attempt to come undone in each others arms. 

The mattress dipped down to the left and right of his head as Quentin leaned his elbow on it for support and brought their forheads together, moving his hips in a frenzied pace with no rhythm to it anymore. Those tight walls wrapped around his dick quivered, sucking him right in to milk him dry. It was blissful, as close to perfection as anything could come in this world. With nothing to focus on but this absolutely overwhelming pleasure burning through his entire being, Steve's back arched off of the sheets with a load moan as he came inside his Lover. 

The younger Man followed quickly after him, burying his head in the crook of Steve's neck to muffle his pleasured scream as his seed made a mess on both of their chests as they both rode out their orgasms. Quentin, exhausted and utterly boneless, rolled off of Steve. He was panting heavily while he gave himself a moment to recover from this high. Both of them needed a brief pause before doing...anything at all. 

Eventually there was a soft pair of hands touching Steve, quickly untying the knot on the blindfold and finally giving him vision again. He blinked a couple of times while he adjusted to the sudden light before taking a look at his boyfriend. Quen was a mess, sweaty and sticky with flushed cheeks and red marks on his hips where Steve's hands had been squeezing way too hard just a short while ago. Overwhelmed with affection and love for the man next to him, Steve wrapped his arms around the shorter One and pulled him into an embrace.

"I Love you." The Older whispered as they lay there for a moment longer. "How about a quick rinse in the shower before sleep? Don't feel like being sticky in the morning..." he suggested, already letting go of Quen who slowly got into motion as well. They made their way into the bathroom to take a shower, the door shutting with an audible click behind them.


	2. Day 2: Aftercare (Jeff/Kate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 2: Aftercare  
> Jeff Johansen x Kate Denson  
> Wordcount: 1432

The naked woman on the bed next to him was breathing heavily. She was tired and exhausted, parts of her rubbed raw from their previous activities. Jeff adjusted his position on the bed and carefully ran his fingers over the sore skin on her back. "I think I went a little rough on you this time, love." Jeff whispered, pressing his lips against Kate's shoulderblade. Her body was a bit sticky from a broad variety of bodily and non-bodily fluids. "No...was perfect." came the reply, muffled by pillows and the tiredness soaking her voice.

Jeff let out a huff of amusement. Tonight had been perfect indeed. When they had started, he'd been pretty sure this would be too much for her...But Kate always found ways to surprise him, even four years into their marriage. "You did so well, my love. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." Jeff cooed, carefully getting up from their filthy bed. They didn't get to go this wild that much anymore, not since taking in a child from fostercare. But Frank was absolutely worth it, a bright boy who deserved a chance. And tonight he had went out to stay at his buddy's place, so Jeff and Kate had naturally...went absolutely haywire, clinging to one another as if they were teenagers again.

"We need to get you cleaned up, sweetheart." Jeff started, moving around the bed to crouch infront of his sleepy wife. "Is it okay if I carry you to the bathroom? I need to change the sheets, they're too dirty to sleep on." It took a moment for Kate to lift her head and look at Jeff, but eventually their eyes met and she smiled at him. "Yeah, please carry me." she muttered, voice drowsy with sleep. Jeff couldn't help but smile. Kate knew exactly how important explicitly given consent to pretty much anything was to him. The fact that she, despite being fucking exhausted, still found the energy to lift her head and look him in the eyes to reply made him love her even more; Even though Jeff found that unlikely to be even possible.

Kate wasn't much help in getting them both into the bathroom. Her entire body was little more than dead weight in Jeff's arms as he carried his beloved Wife towards the bathrub and sat her down on top of the rim. "Kate, love, talk to me. I need you to tell me what you enjoyed most about our session today; And, of course, if there was anything you don't want me to do again." He ran his hands through her messy hair before turning on the water, slowly filling the tub with hot water. There was a variety of different scents and soaps they had, a lovely lilac with just a tiny hint of gooseberry being Kate's all-time favourite. Jeff added that to their bath, even tho he himself was more drawn towards scents such as vanilla or sandalwood.

Their eyes met and Kate smiled. She traced the red marks around her neck and started speaking, voice a little drenched with fatigue: "I...Loved it when you choked me out while fucking me. Your hands were trembling." Kate gripped the bathrub to hold her upright and leaned sideways to plant a kiss on Jeff's cheek. "You always make sure I'm okay, no matter what. I love it when you run your hand over my ass before spanking me. Honey, I love you." 

She was right. Of course, she always was right. Jeff had been terrified to hurt her. She was so delicate and Jeff was so...so much bigger and stronger than her. But hearing that she'd loved it reassured him, made his fears vanish into thin air. "Thank you, love. That means alot to me." There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two lovers when Jeff carefully helped his wife settle into the massive tub. A deep sigh left her lips as she melted into the warmth spreading through her entire being. Jeff followed behind and, armed with a sponge and some extra shampoo, got comfortable behind her. 

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Jeff pulled Kate a little closer to him. She happily accepted the embrace and leaned against her husband's broad chest to fully let herself being taken care of by him. Jeff's heart fluttered from his love for her. The small sign of trust and comfort from Kate, all of it directed at him, meant so much to him. Jeff squeezed his wife a little, silently showing her his appreciation before he started applying the apple-scented shampoo to his hands and gently massaged it into her scalp. 

"Do you like this, sweetheart?" Jeff asked as he felt Kate relax into him more and more. Their position was a little uncomfortable for his arms, but that was alright. As long as she got to relax, he didn't care if his arms cramped. "Yes." came the short reply, lips brushing against his shoulder as his beloved wife spoke. Jeff couldn't help but smile like the biggest idiot in the world. He couldn't believe his luck sometimes. From being sad and alone, on the brink of depression from years of solitide...to having a stable career, a rebellious but lovely teenage son and the most perfect wife anyone could ever hope to have. Jeff could wholeheartedly say that he was happy and couldn't wish for anything in his life.

When Kate's hair was determined clean, Jeff rinsed the remains off of her head, making sure to gently comb through her curls to get every last bit of shampoo out. After that was done, Jeff gave his own hair a quick wash while Kate scrubbed her front with a bar of lilac soap and the sponge. She knew how much Jeff loved washing her back so she always let him do this when they took a bath together. Besides, she enjoyed having her back washed by him a great deal as well. 

Kate handed the sponge to her husband once her front was clean of any filth and leaned forward to let him perform his magic. Jeff started by gently applying the soap to her shoulders and massaging it in. Slowly, he circled his thumbs over her skin until her shoulder muscles started to relax. Under Jeff's skilled fingers, Kate let out a sigh as he worked through knots. Years of stress and physical exhaustion seemed to seep from her with a simple massage. "I love it when you let me do this." he whispered, leaning over Kate's shoulder to kiss her cheek. "I know you can take care of yourself...I just...thank you for trusting me."

Jeff cleaned the soap from them both, making sure to take a little bit longer than necessary on his wife. Slowly he got out of the water and stepped on the towel to start drying himself off. After he was dry enough, Jeff helped Kate out of the tub and wrapped a bathrobe around her naked form. "I will go and change the sheets, honey. Can you dry your hair off and I will comb before we go to sleep?" he asked as he handed Kate a towel. She nodded and pressed a short kiss to her husband's cheek. "Meet you there in five."

The bedsheets were...gross. Jeff wasn't sure if one, two...or five times in the washing machine would be enough to cleanse them off this filth...partially dried cum, sweat from both, some wax...and a little bit of chocolate. Jeff was disgusted as he stripped the sheets and blankets and threw them in a corner. He took out simple white sheets and blankets to put on and worked on getting everything ready for him and Kate to sleep in. 

Eventually, the bedroom door slid open and Kate, armed with a brush and a comb, entered. She sat down on the fresh sheets and smiled at her beloved husband. Jeff pulled her in a gentle kiss for but a moment and sat down on the bed beside her. He took the comb and brush from her hands and took a damp strand of hair in his hands, gently starting to brush through the blonde mess.

This was what he loved most about their...special relationship. The sex was amazing, it really was but, the best part to him was what happened afterwards. Taking care of each other and just...coming down from their high, doing different stuff together...Showering the other with love and kindness. It was perfect.


	3. Day 3: Threesome (Ghost Face/Frank/Deathslinger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 3: Threesome  
> Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson x Frank Morrison x Caleb Quinn  
> Wordcount: 3457

If someone had told Frank Morrison a year ago that he'd be one day in this exact situation, he probably would have punched that person in the face; Maybe shanked them for good measure. But regardless, he found himself in that dusty old saloon, waiting in an equally old bed for Caleb and Danny. Both men were still downstairs, chatting and drinking happily. Frank was unable to make out the topic of their conversation but, he was pretty certain it was about what was to happen.

Frank still couldn't really believe he had agreed to this. When Danny had suggested this, buried balls deep in his ass, this had seemed like a great idea to Frank's fucked up mind. And now he sat there, leaning against the headboard and waited for two men to come and...ravish him. At that, Frank shuddered, his hand instinctively going for the bottle of cheap whiskey resting on the night stand. As much as he was looking forward to this, a part of him was also scared. He'd never taken more than one person to bed at once. Given, Danny was...special in that regard and kept pushing Frank's limit back further and further.

All of a sudden, the mattress dipped down and Frank found himself on eyelevel with Caleb Quinn. Usually, Frank was a sassy son of a bitch but, today he found himself at a loss for words. He was...nervous and just a bit afraid of what was to happen. Not to misunderstand the situation: Frank wanted this as much as Caleb and Danny. He was just afraid to essentially fuck a complete stranger in his bed. It wasn't exactly something he'd done before, especially not with two men. 

But Danny had been so...convincing, he just couldn't have said no. So he swallowed his fear and moved into Caleb's lap, his mind going a bit on autopilot. The Deathslinger smiled, his crooked mouth and too thin lips...fuck. He was a greasy, old cowboy with stringy hair and dry skin. Caleb should certainly not be as attractive as he was to Frank. But still, he had this special kind of charme around him...Maybe that's why Danny had specificly wanted him for a threesome.

The old Cowboy ran his hands over Frank's lithe form, licking his lips as he did so. Yes, it was obvious that Caleb wanted him. Even tho some people would love to argue on this, Frank wasn't stupid. He was very well aware of the fact he was a handsome fella. There'd been lots of people in his life, men and women alike, who'd wanted him for superficial reasons. Even Julie had seen him as little more than a ticket out of Ormond.

Danny joined them and slowly, the bed got a little crowded. It was a little too small for three people, especially when one of them was as tall as Caleb. Ghostface slid up behind Frank and wrapped his arms around the youngest One. "Are you excited yet?" he whispered with a wide grin. "We're gonna fuck you up good, lad." Caleb added, squeezing Frank's hips as he spoke. With four hands on him, his head was starting to swim a little. Frank loved being touched like this. Getting squeezed and groped in just the right places by someone who wanted him, someone whom he wanted as well. And Frank wanted both of them. He wanted them to destroy him,to annihilate him. And even though he was nervous, that nervousness would dissolve as soon as three pairs of pants were on the dusty floor. 

"Fish or cut bait, sheriff." Frank muttered, already overwhelmed at the feeling of being essentially sandwiched between them. Both men faintly smelled of booze, a memento of their previous drinking. "Mhhmm. Cocky. I like people who got a sharp tongue. But can you back that up, boy?" Caleb whispered into his ear, making Frank shudder. The tension was starting to leave Frank, slowly at first but he was starting to notice it. Caleb Might seem like a big and brutish old cowboy but, Frank was sure that, if he really wanted to, he could back out of this any minute. The Deathslinger didn't seem like the type to force himself like others this way. He wasn't entirely sure about Danny tho. But no, this was really not the time to think about these things.

The legion's Leader wrapped his arms around the Sheriff's neck and pulled the older man close. He already could feel Danny's excitement poking him in the back quite literally. Caleb wasn't much different, his pants were starting to tent as well. Soon, there would be no fabric left on any of them to uphold an illusion of modesty. Just bodies intertwined, chasing their release in a frantic pace. 

Neither Caleb, nor Danny were rather patient men when it came to the bedroom. While Ghostface could easily wait for weeks if not months to go for a single kill, it was far from this when it came to fucking. Rather sooner than later Frank found himself pressed face first into the bed or, to be more accurate: into Danny's lap. "You'll look so good, split open on our cocks like the slut you are, Frankie." the Stalker nearly cooed at him, lips spread into an almost unnatural grin. Danny could look fucking creepy when he wanted to, yet he was still so charming for the most part.

While Caleb all but shredded his pants to expose his lower half to the air, Ghostface was simply brushing his fingers through Frank's hair, smiling to himself. The Legion wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and buried his face in his crotch. He suddenly felt so fucking naked and in a way, he already was. The former Sheriff gave Frank's buttocks a good slap and chuckled as he heard the pathetic whine coming from the Teen. "A sensitive one, are we?" he grunted, barely comprehensible from the raw want seeping into his voice. He spread the Legion's cheeks apart and took a good look at the tight little hole. "Ohhh I'm gonna enjoy this."

Above Frank, two men exchanged looks. A silent conversation was held as they came to an agreement. There was the most obscene slurping sound, followed by wet fingers pressing against his entrance. At that, the Legion's Leader squeaked, although he'd stab anyone who'd try and tell on him. "F-Fuck." he whimpered as that first finger easily slid inside. On his front, Danny nudged Frank, animating him to let go of his waist for a moment. The Stalker unbuckled his many (many) belts and freed his half hard cock. 

This time, unlike so many times before, Frank was the one to catch his buddy off guard by immediately putting his hands and lips on it. He heard Ghostface's breath hitch, a soft moan escaping him from the gentle licking, the kisses he showered Danny's cock with. His body was rocking back and forth slowly with the soft thrusting of Caleb's finger opening him up in preperation for something much, much larger. 

"I want more, please." Frank eventually begged, little more than a pathetic whine. That single finger just wasn't enough anymore to even give him a faint hint of pleasure. He needed to be filled with more than that. He'd stopped stroking Danny's cock to beg, a sharp tug to his hair nudging Frank to continue. The Legion glared at his friend with benefits, but went down on him again and even hollowed out his cheeks to start sucking in earnest. 

A second finger added a little more stretch to his hole. It was the tiniest bit uncomfortable, but the slick movements quickly made way to renewed pleasure. Frank almost mewled at that, his nose buried in Danny's pubes. Caleb chuckled behind him and crooked his fingers in just the right angle. Within the next two minutes, the Cowboy had opened the Teen's hole up enough to add a third finger. Frank's moaned around the base of Danny's weeping erection. He was starting to lose patience, he wanted more than just fingers inside of him. He pulled himself off the cock and looked over his shoulder, ignoring the displeased grunt from the Stalker. "Just fuck me already!" he shouted, although there was an unmistakable undertone of desperation in his voice which Caleb had obviously picked up on because, he smiled and (painfully slow) withdrew his fingers. Frank's hole quivered at the loss, the ring of muscle unable to fully close after being stretched open by three thick fingers. Caleb gave a last slap to the Teenager's ass before he started unbuckling his own pants. 

A strong pair of hands forced his gaze away from Caleb and back towards the hard cock infront of his face. "Would you kindly?" Danny said, a sharp edge to his tone betraying the friendly words. With a little more force than necessary, the older Killer pushed Frank's head back down. The Stalker effectively forced Frank to deepthroat his dick in one go; Even he choked at that. But there was no room to complain, as there was something hot and oh so very slippery pressing against his hole. Frank had to close his eyes, almost bursting with anticipation; Finally he'd be filled with Caleb's cock. 

Although, as another glance was exchanged between the two men that currently had their dicks inside of him to some degree, it came a little different. Frank yelped in surprise when he was suddenly grabbed by the hips and flipped onto his back again. Ghostface had, within a split second, pulled away from him as to not get hit in the process. "What?" he asked, looking between Caleb and Danny. "Slight change of plans, Frankie~" the Stalker giggled as he helped the Cowboy manhandle the Teenager into his lap. Frank was kneeling over Caleb's cock, his hole just an inch or so away from it. With a little guidance from Ghostface, the Legion managed to sink himself down, pressing several inches of that cock inside of him in one go. 

Frank hissed at the sensation, the stretch came too fast and was too big to get used to as quickly as he would've liked but, it was alright; He enjoyed a bit of pain in the bedroom. With Caleb's hands on his hips and Danny's on his shoulders, they both helped him settle in the Deathslinger's lap. When he'd managed to bottom out completely, Frank was already shaking from the pressure. He hadn't paid attention to it, hadn't had a chance to take a proper look at it but, Caleb was big. It made sense, he old Sheriff was a large man, towering over both Frank and Ghostface. 

The Teen hadn't been stretched like this before, it already was a tight fit and yet Danny seemed to want more. Frank's thighs quivered against Caleb's hips, the rough fabric of his pants digging into his naked buttocks. The oldest One held Frank's hips in a tight grasp, not yet enough to bruise but enough to firmly hold the Teen where he was supposed to be. Slowly, Caleb encouraged Frank to try and move a bit, to test the waters. It was but the slightest movement, a tiny, experimental roll of narrow hips. 

The groan coming from underneath him was enough to encourage Frank to keep moving, although it was at a slow pace for now. It drove the sweetest sounds from the man under him. Deep, rumbling moans and labored breathing. To Frank, it was obvious this lonely Cowboy hadn't fucked proper in a long, long time. The Teen used Caleb's chest to support himself as he lifted his hips and started moving up and down, feeling Danny's watchful gaze on his back. 

Behind him, there was the shuffling of fabric to be heard; Something opened up with a click, followed by a wet, squelching sound. Then there was a cold, slippery finger rubbing at his already filled hole. Frank whimpered, halting in his riding. It slid inside easier, than it should have. Still, the additional stretch had him feel, as if he was about to burst. They really wanted to ruin him, didn't they? The Teen braced himself for even more as he felt Danny open him up. The Stalker always did this too fast to make it pleasant. Caleb soothingly rubbed his thumbs over Frank's hipbones. It was meant as a distraction from this huge discomfort; Didn't do much but the gesture itself was sweet.

Eventually, Danny had three fingers buried inside Frank's hole. Alongside with the Deathslingers cock, it was a stretch he'd never have thought possible. "Frankie, can you turn around for me and lay on Caleb's chest? I can't put my cock inside you that way. At least not as deep as I want to." The Legion nodded, he couldn't care less about what position he was in right now, he just wanted to get fucked up. For a brief moment, he was empty again and it ached. He turned to face Danny and carefully lowered himself on the cowboy's cock again. It slid in easily this time, his ass stretched too far open to even try and give much resistance. Once he was completely bottomed out again, both men helped Frank to settle down, back pressed against the Deathslinger's hairy chest. In this position, the Legion felt something press into his prostate. It sent a wave of white hot pleasure through his core, making him quiver for a brief moment. Caleb gritted his teeth at the sensation of someone clenching down on his cock. 

Danny gave Frank a moment to breathe and adjust to the new position, then he slid between both men's legs and ran a hand over the younger One's thigh. "You look so good like this, Frankie. Split open on Caleb's cock...But I want to ruin you properly." He whispered as he shuffled closer, his erection in hand. Frank's head lolled back against the crook of Caleb's neck as he felt Danny's cock fight for room to press inside of him as well. Eventually, Danny managed to get the head in and it fucking burned. The stretch was much, dipping a toe against the threshold of too much but Frank barely managed to keep his composure. It would get better, it always did. 

Danny slowed down but didn't quite stop in pressing inch by inch inside this already too full hole. All three of them let out a groan once Ghostface was buried balls deep inside Frank, his cock pressed flush against Caleb's erection. It was heavenly, the way both men fought for dominance while they were inside of him had Frank in pieces. Sandwiched between two extremely hot guys, being the object of their desire. The way Danny held his legs spread apart in an iron grip was, while rather uncomfortable, still one of the sexiest fucking things Frank had ever seen.

In this position Caleb was the one to carry most of their weight. He held an arm wrapped around Frank's middle to keep him from falling off of him, free hand lazily stroking his dick. Danny wasted no time and started pulling back the moment he was adjusted to the sudden tightness around him. When only the tip remained inside, he snapped his hips forward again and made both men under him groan. While the old Cowboy was one of two inside of Frank, they all knew who really was in charge of the pace here. Ghostface was the one leading this show as jury, judge and executioner.

An especially violent thrust aimed straight for his sweet spot had Frank cry out in lust. He gripped onto Caleb's arm for support as Danny started hitting that spot over and over again, his aim remaining true. From that point forward, their combined efforts quickly dissolved Frank into a begging mess. No one was sure what exactly he was begging for, not even the Legion himself. But whatever it was, they'd give it to him. Danny let go of Frank's legs and pressed against him, forcing him flush against Caleb's chest as he sped up his thrusting.

The position was awkward for Ghostface, nothing he'd be able to do for long even with all that strength he had in his legs. His stamina would eventually betray him, but for now it was fine. Danny thrusted inside as deep as he possibly could, using his arms to hold him upright. He devoured Frank in a passionate kiss, stealing the breath right from those swollen lips. A faint taste of himself remained on the Legion's lips but, it didn't bother Danny too much. It was a reminder of who the Teen belonged to. 

Under the two of them, Caleb's breath hitched. The old cowboy didn't have that much stamina left in him. He was close, very close at that judging from the way he squeezed Frank's waist with something almost akin to desperation. The Deathslingers cock throbbed inside of him. Frank could feel it; Every tiny movement they did inside of him, he could feel. He felt so full, so fucking full from both their cocks. It was still a bit painful but, the pleasure he was given from this and the pleasure he gave to the two of them made it absolutely worth it.  
Caleb eventually let himself go, thriving in the lust given to him. He retreated his arm around Frank's middle and instead ran his fingers over the Teen's exposed chest, fingers brushing over his nipples and slightly pinching them. His hands were trembling from the pleasure, making the squeezing sometimes harde and at other times more gentle. There was no pace to it. As if to distract himself from the maddening lust, Caleb bit down on Frank's shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood, but it would bruise him and leave a mark behind. Proof of what was happening here. 

Danny's thrusting grew sloppy. They had no rythm to it, were frantic and without system. Ghostface slammed his hips forward three more times until it was Caleb who filled Frank with his seed. The Deathslinger's hips bucked, jolting both men on top of him as he came inside the Teen with a groan. The Stalker smiled, taking in the sight of Caleb's face twisted in unbridled pleasure before he resumed thrusting, aiming straight for Frank's sweet spot over and over again. The pace was inconsistent, but the force behind his thrusts was almost edging on brutal. 

Frank screamed in earnest now, head pressing into Caleb's shoulder as he was fucked into oblivion. It was painful, he'd feel this for days but it was so fucking worth it. All thoughts were erased from his mind, nothing was left as Danny fucked into him with reckless abandon. A strange mix of pain and pleasure, one always struggling to override the other. Frank sobbed, the stretch burning through him as he felt Ghostface's hips stutter to a sudden halt. 

A soft groan was all the warning he got before he was filled up for the second time. Danny gripped Frank's cock tightly and gave it a few powerful strokes as he spilled his seed inside the Teen. Those few strokes were all it took for Frank to shoot come over his belly and chest, painting himself in stickly fluid. They all needed a couple of moments to come down from their high, Frank merely half conscious on Caleb's chest. He was boneless, all strength fucked out of him by now. His breath was labored and inconsistent. He barely registered Danny as he, with a surprising gentleness no one would've thought him capable of, collected Frank into his arms and laid him onto the sheets. 

Caleb stared at the Ceiling, his more...advanced age showing in the form of exhaustion. Danny, while out of breath himself, would be ready and refreshed again after a short break. Maybe a small nap. None of them spoke for the remaining time they spent in the Saloon. One was already knocked out from exhaustion, cum leaking from his gaping hole; Another one was halfway to sleep, eyes barely open as he lay slumped on the sheets with his soft cock still exposed for the world to see. 

Ghostface was the only one remaining fully awake, although he allowed himself to get comfortable between the two sleepy men to his side. He placed his arm around Frank and gently rubbed his thumb over naked skin, pressing a kiss against the Teen's forhead. "You did well, Frankie." he whispered, leaning back into the pillows to just watch over Frank's sleeping form until he either awoke or the Entity called for him.


	4. Day 4: Spanking (David King/Quentin Smith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 04: Spanking  
> David King x Quentin Smith  
> Wordcount: 2240

David King found himself staring at Quentin's ass quite regulary. During trials he'd sneak a quick glance at his backside every now and again; When they were out for scavenging, David would openly stare while Quentin rummaged through cupboards and chests alike, knowing he wouldn't be caught. But could he really be blamed for this? The kid was a good looking fella with an ass to match his pretty face. David found himself thinking about getting to touch him more often than not and often enough, this got him killed prematurely during trials. But they all were so used to constant death and pain by now, barely anyone even cared anymore if a trial was an absolute shitshow. 

There wasn't much to be said about what kind of relationship the two of them had. They were close but that naturally came with the situation they all found themselves in. Trauma glued people together about as good as little else could. Maybe it was the fact they were all stuck here but most survivors got along well enough. David had an especially rocky start with Steve and Quentin but, while he was now good friends with the Insomniac, he at least was on somewhat polite speaking terms with Steve. David didn't bother to count the many, many times he'd gotten into a fistfight with him over minor things.

It took David months to figure out that his attraction towards Quentin was mutual. He'd never paid attention to the small, shy glances directed his way or the adorable smile, how Quentin naturally gravitated towards him whenever a trial had went especially good or bad. It wasn't until Claudette quite blankly pointed it out to him one night while she was tending to a nasty gash between his shoulderblades. "He likes you, you know? Quentin I mean. Alot." She'd chimed, her delicate french accent honeying those sweet words even more for him. That was the exact moment where the Brit had realized this. Quentin liked him. While Claudette hadn't said this explicitly, her tone...hinted at it, strongly. The intense stare might've also played a part in his realization.

So David, as a man of action instead of words, decided to act on his feelings and sought Quentin out at the lake one quiet evening. The Dreamwalker had his shoes and socks to his side, feet dangling in the water. He looked relatively calm compared to his usual self as he lazily splashed some water around. The Englishman sat down next to his fellow survivor, a little closer than it might've been necessary. "G'evening, luv." he chuckled, leaning in to the Youth, a charming smirk on his lips. 

"Hello, David" Quentin chimed, not backing off from David's advances. "You've been lookin' awfully lon'ly there," the Englishman started as he ran his fingers over the Dreamwalker's cheek. "Thought I coul' give you som' company." It was a bit surprising just how well recieved his...direct attempts at flirting with the Teen were. Quentin was...almost basking in his attention. "I've been awfully lonely lately, that's true. Are you...here to change that?" The Insomniac ran his fingers over David's arm, an innocent smile on his face that was betrayed by a spark of mischief in his eyes. 

"Was plannin' to, luv. Woul' ya...let me? Been thinkin' abou' your arse fo' a while..." The two of them inched closer to each other until they pressed flush against each other. Quentin ran his fingers over the Englishman's broad chest and leaned in, lips brushing against his ear. "My ass?~" the Teen whispered, voice merely a soft breath against his skin, "Well...I've been feeling rather...naughty lately. Don't naughty boys deserve a spanking?~ And you've got some big hands...Good for that."

At that statement, so boldy spoken, David felt his breath hitch and his mouth run dry. The fact that someone, who looked so...pure, so adorable could say such filthy things...It was incredibly hot to say the least. "Lemme ge' this straight, luv. Ya wan' me to...ya know...slap your butt?" David, who could only stare at the Youth for a moment, catching on to worry flashing over his face, asked. "No no, don'tcha worry, luv. I'll do it. Is a pleasure." he cooed, giving Quentin's arm a reassuring squeeze. Slowly, as to not startle the young Man, David leaned his head in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. It was soft and reassuring, an attempt to help Quentin settle his anxiety through body language. It seemed to work, at least to a degree as he felt the Teen relax against him, shyly returning the kiss. 

"Wanna find a quie' spo' fer the two o' us?" the Brit asked. He really, really didn't want to get interrupted by another survivor right now. So, taking Quentin's hand in his much bigger one, David stood up and made the Teen, who hastily grabbed his shoes and socks, and made his way slightly deeper into the woods with him. When David deemed the distance to their usual hangouts great enough, he cornered Quentin and made him back up against a large tree. "So Quen...I had no idea ye' coul' be this...dirty. Makes me wanna fin' out wha' else ya got goin' on, luv." there was a certain beam in David's voice as he spoke; One that showed this was all in good nature. Internally, David prayed for Quentin not to get scared and back out of this. Of course, he'd never force himself on the kid; Quentin was free to say no at any point.

But, despite the certain irony of this thought crossing David's mind, Lady fortune seemed to be on his side. As soon as the Dreamwalker was properly sandwiched between him and the tree, they met halfway for a kiss. It was heated, more tongue than anything but, it felt so damn right. Both men basically melted into each other's embrace, clinging onto one another for dear life and refusing to let go. Eventually, while still tightly holding onto the lithe figure pressed against him, David buried his face in Quentin's neck and started sucking marks onto that soft, pale skin. He wanted something to last, proof of himself on the Youth. 

A tiny whine from above and a certain...excitement against David's thigh made him grin. "I see someone's go' no patience. Fine 'ave it your way." he chuckled, his voice but a low rumble against Quentin's neck. Gently, he pulled away from the Insomniac and ran his hands over his arms. The Englishman took a moment to unbutton his shirt and letting it slide to the floor. David guided the Teen to the floor with him, sitting down on top of the shirt to prevent them both from getting uncomfortable too soon. "Come on, don't be shy, luv." he said, patting his lap to emphasize his point. "Actually. Hol' up. Strip naked first." 

Quentin looked like his clothes had suddenly offended him deeply as he seemingly couldn't get out of them fast enough. He almost fell over at the attempt of stripping his pants from himself, but he did eventually manage it. David was pleased by how quick Quen stood before him, void of modesty. He gave the younger One an encouraging nod and helped Quentin lay down across his lap. The sight of that gorgeous, naked body sprawled over his lap had David shudder with anticipation. He'd never have imagined this in his wildest dreams, but in this realm logic barely ever really applied. 

To test the waters, he gently rubbed his hand over the Teenager's ass and gave it a light swat. The slightly tingling sensation from even this pat had David grinning. Quentin's reaction made all of this just so much sweeter; A soft whine, fingers digging into the discarded piece of clothing on the ground. Knowing he'd be allowed to slap much harder than that, was a great encouragement to David. He ran his fingers gently over the soft skin one last time before giving an unexpected swat to the Teenager's ass.

At that, Quentin let out a pained noise that sounded like something halfway between a hiss and a moan. "Ya like tha'?" David grunted, pinching Quentin's ass. His own pants were starting to tent, getting seriously uncomfortable on his groin. He'd need to give his dick some attention rather sooner than later but, for now his focus was on the Teenager moaning in his lap. He gave two more slaps to Quen, the second one being hard enough to make his hand burn. The way Quentin just groaned, a beg for more dying on his lips. 

The Englishman watched what little of the Teen's face he could see for a reaction. "Ya wan' me ta go harder than tha' last one?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles over the heated skin. "Y-Yes, please." came the muffled reply from Quentin, the sound at the brink of drowning in his barely contained lust. David felt something almost akin to a deep satisfaction run through him as he heard the positive confirmation. He was pleased and greatly so at that. "You're perfect, luv." he whispered, barely audible over the next swat that had the Dreamwalker let out a cry. 

David kept bringing his flat hand down on the willingly provided ass belonging to the Teen sprawled across his lap. The sound of Quentin mewling in pleasure from his strikes sending jolts upon jolts of white hot pleasure down his spine. He should've done this sooner, that was for sure. Underneath his occasionally quite forceful strikes, the younger One writhed, enjoying every single second of it. For every hard hit, there were at least two more gentle ones but David made sure to change the pattern every now and again as to not let Quentin get too used to it. A tiny, sadistic part of David wanted him to suffer at least a little bit.

Quentin's ass was a bright shade of red by the time David's hand was starting to continuously tingle. He hadn't focused on one asscheek with his slaps so the brusing was distributed equally on both of them. They were hot to the touch, their soreness evident by the pained hissing coming from Quentin whenever David's fingers brushed over red skin. The Englishman was satisfied with his work but, any more of this would likely start to break skin. He felt the Dreamwalker's painfully hard erection nudge against his thigh. Both of their dicks seemed to need some attention right away. 

"C'mere, sit upright in my lap." he ordered the Youth in a town that left no room for argument. Despite being dazed from both, pleasure and pain, Quentin scrambled to follow David's order and, with a little adjustment from the older One, managed to sit upright in the Englishman's lap. His legs were wrapped around David's middle, who'd been busying himself with getting his own dick from his pants in the meantime. Their erections were pressed flush against one another, David taking pride in the fact that his was longer by at least and inch and a half while also being a bit girthier. His eyes wandered to the tired face infront of him. The Teen's face was adorned by a gorgeous blush, his eyes hazy and full of lust. He was panting heavily, his breath coming out labored, feverish even. 

The Englishman leaned his forhead against Quentin's and loosely wrapped his arm around his back to support the Insomniac from falling backwards. David wasn't sure if Quentin could keep this up for much longer. Judging from the way his own cock kept throbbing at the sight presented to him, David wouldn't either. With a last kiss shared between the two men, David took both their dicks in his hand, pressing them together so unbelievably tight, and started stroking. At first, he kept a slow pace, only to build up momentum as neither of them had the patience to drag this out any longer. They both needed to come, desperately so at that. 

The sensation of pain radiating through him combined with renewed pleasure from finally having his cock stroked proved to be too much for the Teen. His breath hitched after only a few pumps, head lolling onto David's shoulder as Quentin started making the sweetest sounds imaginable. The quiet, highpitched moaning he made as he came from David's hand was what pushed the Englishman over the edge as well. They spilled their seed so closely together, it would've been impossible to tell who'd reached their climax first later. Their combined spend made an absolute mess their lower bellies. 

As soon as the adrenaline from his orgasm ebbed, Quentin slumped against David's chest, the Englishman readily catching the exhausted Teen in his arms. He held Quen against him, rubbing circles on his back with his thumbs. "If ya ever feel like doin' tha' again...I'm up for it, ya horny bitch." David eventually whispered, lips pressed against the side of the Insomniac's head. There was a small period of time where the other One didn't answer him. David already thought he'd fallen asleep on him when the quiet reply came, speech slurred from exhaustion. "Alright, David I'll ask next time." And with that, David leaned back against the tree, allowing himself a moment to rest before he'd jump back into...whatever they perceived as their everyday life now.


	5. Day 5: Stuck In Wall (Michael Myers/ Jake Park)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 5: Stuck In Wall  
> Michael Myers x Jake Park  
> Wordcount: 3302
> 
> Apparently this kink is called Kabeshiri.

Sticky, a little slimy and oh so very uncomfortable were the three terms to best describe Jake Park's current situation. Maybe adding a little hint of being mortified to the mix would round it up, but that wouldn't get him any further at this point. The Saboteur had managed to get himself firmly stuck with no means of escaping by himself. He'd need help for that. His arms and upper body were entangled in those strange things that were so similiar to veins, just...warmer, somehow pulsing as if they were a living being themselves. That part was so gross, Jake really did not want to deepen that train of thought any further than absolutely necessary.

The decision to explore the portal in the Hawkins Laboratory all by himself had turned out to be an incredibly dumb idea, potentially deserving of a Darwin Award. If only death was an option, Jake would happily accept that by now. It would be a way more tempting option than being found in this...compromised position by anyone. He'd been unable to move in our out of the portal for the past couple of minutes by now because, who would've thought, that thing wasn't meant to be used by a survivor. At this point Jake just damned is natural curiosity about how things worked. In this realm barely anything was ever as it seemed so, in a desperate attempt for freedom from this nightmare, he'd decided to try and see what was on the other side of that. The answer, apparently, was an almost gentle, orange light and veins that had a mind of their own (and obviously didn't like being disturbed by a human)

So now there he was, rendered immobile and helpless against whatever the Entity had thrown to fuck them over with this time. While Jake had never in his life been a man to pray, he mentally begged to any god he knew that they weren't facing the Clown or Krueger this time. Anyone would be better than them right now; Who knew what those two perverts would do if they discovered Jake like this? With lower half sticking out of a portal, his ass on full display for the world to see. Nope, he'd much rather be devoured by the Demogorgon again any day thank you very much.

If it wasn't for the fact his back was starting to cramp up, Jake wouldn't mind this overly much. It was safe to say he'd been in worse situations before so being essentially halfway through a wall shouldn't be the biggest concern of him. Only, he hated being so helpless. Sure, all survivors were helpless if you broke it down to the basic order of the Entity's realm but, at least under 'normal' circumstances Jake and the others had at least the opportunity to run and put distance between the killers and themselves. This was something that he'd managed to take away from himself by crawling in here. This was all on him, hence why he was so mortified. 

He wouldn't see anyone coming, looking back into the room over his shoulder was a painful act that strained his muscles. So he tried to stay as still as he could, as wiggling around to try and break free from his entanglement seemed to only make their grip stronger and it already was edging on feeling painful. Above and below him were fairly large gaps in the portal, a net of fleshy vines holding him in a standing position. At least he wouldn't run out of air any time soon, so there would be no slow, painful death to suffocation. 

However, what had Jake on edge was the fact that nothing happened. He heard no footsteps approaching, no one coming for him -neither killer nor survivor- and only deafening pulsing sound coming from the portal keeping him company. Jake had to admit to himself that he was scared. Whenever barely anything happened during the first minutes of a trial, it tended to end very, very fucking bad for them. His premonition turned out to be true as he heard screaming in the distance. This wasn't the scream of someone getting put on a meathook, but of someone getting killed. A high pitched screeching turning into a gargling noise as that person's lungs filled up and they drowned in their own blood. A horrifying and painful death but, in reality, none of their many deaths were ever peaceful or free of pain. 

Jake did not like this one bit. In a desperate attempt to free himself from the vines he started using his legs to pull himself out. Only, and he really should've know this, that things were never that easy. The only thing he got out of his attempt, was vines firmy wrapping themselves around his legs, locking his feet into place as well. The Saboteur would've physically slapped himself in the face, if he'd only been able to do that. He was an idiot beyond measure, allowing himself to be this vulnerable. His friends seemed to pay the price for that, judging from the second scream echoing through the laboratory. Another one of them dead, the blood curling screaming ringing in Jake's ears. 

Jake dared to glance over his shoulder once more. There was a thick vine firmly wrapped around his waist, holding him into place. By now he was so entangled, he'd need someone stronger than a survivor to help him get free. That...yeah no that wasn't something to look forward too. He just hoped that, whoever would find him, would make his death quick. The vines slowly started to close down the openings around Jake, some of them crawling up his legs to cover up more and more of his body. If it had been anyone else, they'd probably have started to panic but not Jake. He couldn't allow himself to fall victim to hysteria, that wouldn't lead him any closer to freedom. 

The last survivor died without Jake even hearing it. In fact, he only realized this, when he heard the familiar sound of the hatch opening behind him. The Entity had to be fucking kidding him. Was this some strange, really fucked up sense of humor? To open up this mean of escape to him when it was obvious he couldn't take this opportunity? Maybe it was punishment for trying to break the rules, for trying to find a way out but, this situation was so damn stupid, it made Jake snort in a brief flash of amusement. Now the killer would surely find him, there was absolutely no way around it. 

And right on cue, he heard footsteps behind him, heavy boots making it impossible to miss even with all the noise around Jake. The vines made a horrible squelching sound when the killer stepped onto them, hovering right behind Jake. He, as the Saboteur was pretty sure it was a man, seemed to just observe for a moment. There was no sound coming from the Killer, except for a tiny huff of what appeared to be amusement. That was a sound, Jake was familiar with and a weird mix of relief and fear flooded him. "Michael?" he called, straining his neck to cast a glance of his shoulder. It was barely visible through the goo covering the vines that were nearly entirely blocking out vision to the room behind him but Jake managed to catch at least a tiny glimpse of that familiar, white mask staring back at him through the gaps. 

The Shape was a killer known to make his kills quick and not waste any time in making them suffer through it; And occasionally...he had different things in mind entirely, at least when it came to Jake. Although it was unpredictable when Myers was in a mood to fool around and when he was not. Way too many times Jake had figured that out by having a knife stabbed into his guts, his shoulder, one time even his ass...To sum it up, Jake had been stabbed pretty much everywhere on his body by now. 

For a moment that felt way too long, nothing happened as the two of them just stared the other down. But eventually, Jake heard the Killer move behind him. Two large hands settled onto his hips, gripping tightly onto his body but not hard enough to be painful. At that, Jake's initial fear dissolved into nothing, leaving only the feel of relief inside of him. Apparently, Michael had finished his rampage, was done causing havoc among the other survivors and had quenched his thirst for blood enough to not immediatly stab everyone he saw. Which, considering Jake was the only person left in this trial, was a very welcome circumstance.  
The sound of fabric being cut and torn away made Jake's train of throught come to a sudden and forceful stop. Was Myers doing what Jake thought he was doing back there? He started to wiggle his body as good as he could. "Michael? You will NOT do what I think you wan-" Jake's words were cut off by the sudden pain on his backside, accompanied by a loud slapping sound. Maybe it was a way to shut Jake's protests down, maybe it was for fun but Michael had just went ahead and slapped the Saboteur's ass. For a brief moment Jake was stunned into silence, only for his cheeks to turn the faintest shade of pink when he realized what Myers had done; He'd never done that before. 

After that, the Saboteur didn't protest when Michael cut away the rest of his pants and exposed the parts of Jake's body that weren't entangled by vines to the air. There wouldn't have been any point in fighting this anyway. He was compromised, rendered immobile and much, much weaker than Myers. Not to mention the fact that Jake wasn't at all opposed to getting felt up (and more) by Michael. It wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last. 

The Shape's fingers dug into his butt and kneaded the soft flesh, certainly not gentle but not quite painful yet either. Just the right amount of force behind his grasp to leave bruises. Myers did that quite often to Jake, leaving bruises where no one but him would know they were even there. A secret shared between them, for no one else to hear about. A dark and twisted part somewhere in the back of Jake's mind was glad his friends were dead for now. No one would interrupt them, like it had happened so many times before with them barely avoiding getting caught and found out. 

Something slippery rubbed over the Saboteurs hole, a single thumb massaging over his entrance to eventually probe it open. Jake really didn't want to think about what exactly Michael was using as lube, the answer to that would probably just disturb him any more than necessary. The large thumb started pressing against his hole and, with a little help from the slick coating his finger, slipped inside. Jake had to grit his teeth at that to keep himself from groaning out loud. It was already a bit of a stretch, but at least Michael even bothered with preperating him so there was that to look forward too. 

The way the Saboteur was stretched by the Killer was a methodic and almost clinical one. He didn't bother with trying to bring Jake to the edge with his fingers alone, not even attempted to bring him pleasure at all. Michael barely ever wasted any thought on Jake's satisfaction but that was alright, at least for him it was. Occasionally there would be a brush or a short stubbing against his sweet spot, merely a ghost of a touch, gone before Jake could even enjoy it. 

One of Jake's many talents was the complete surpression of pain by willing his mind into a state close to meditation. For as long as Michael was just stretching him out, biting his lips to remain silent would work out just fine but, that would certainly change as soon as Jake had a dick inside him. Jake felt unbothered by the vines, now that he had something else to focus on. 

Another finger, Michael's other thumb, slipped inside of him and had the desired effect of making Jake almost, just almost let out a tiny groan. Those fingers spread him apart, pulled on his entrance and forced it to stretch open a little faster than the Saboteur would've liked. Michael continued to open him up, his fingers methodically thrusting and pulling in a unchanging pattern that was so easy to get used to. 

Eventually, Jake was left empty for a brief moment. He tightly gripped what little he could reach inside the portal and braced himself for what was to come. The sound of a zipper and the rustling of clothing being removed had him hold his breath. There was more slick rubbed on his entrance before Jake felt the hot tip of Michael's cock press up against him.

The slow pace with which the Shape entered him was almost agonizing. Jake wanted to feel pleasure, to be fucked into oblivion by this man and what did he do? Make him wait for it, force him to be patient. Maybe it was some fucked up sort of revenge from Myers because Jake rarely made it easy for him to put his dick in him. It was only an inch or so pressing into him when the Shape's hips came to a halt. The Saboteur gritted his teeth at the stretch, willing his muscles to relax. He felt hands rest on either side of his hips, the touch gentle enough to feel foreign as it was so unlike Michael to ever be gentle. Jake felt fingers caressing his naked skin, merely ghosting over his body. Slowly, oh so fucking slowly, the Shape pushed forward and started sinking into Jake's welcoming body, not stopping until his hips connected with the curve of the Saboteur's ass.

There was no point in resisting the urge to groan anymore so, throwing all dignity into the wind, Jake stopped resisting it. In this angle, Michael's dick brushed against his prostate as he started rocking his hips back and forth inside the Saboteur. Each and everytimeJake couldn't fight back the low moans coming from him. The pace was slow, but worked for now. He'd need to be opened up more to take Michael's more brutal fucking. 

Jake smiled to himself and willed himself to relax more, allowing Myers to thrust into him deeply. The grip on his hips considerably tightened, became a bruising hold as the Shape picked up the pace a bit. Jake felt his cock starting to harden between his thighs, a soft moan forced from his lips when he felt the dick inside him brush against his sweet spot again and again. The lube made it easier for the both of them, giving the Shape the possibility to push deep inside of Jake and helping the Saboteur to take him. "Fuck..." he quietly moaned, trying to spread his legs a little further and allow Michael easier access to his hole. "Please, please fuck me harder." Jake just couldn't help himself, he had to beg for more. What Michael was currently giving him was already so fucking much, but it was not enough, he craved more. 

For once, the Shape seemed to listen to him as the pace got quicker, his thrusts more forceful and it was just the right amount of pain for Jake. He felt so incredibly full at this point, filled to the brim with Myers' cock, hot and throbbing inside of him. He couldn't care less about being stuck in the portal anymore, as long as this wouldn't end too soon. The Saboteur's breath hitched when Michael's big, warm hand brushed against his erection and started rubbing, completely out of pace with the thrusting. But it was friction he so desperately needed, so it was enough for him as long as his dick finally got some attention. He was completely at Michael's mercy, his own hands wouldn't be able to reach all the way down there while he was firmly held in place by these vines. 

The other hand had a tight grip on the Saboteur's asscheek, pulling it away from Jake's hole to open him up even more. Unseen and unheard by the killer behind him, the survivor mewled in pleasure when Michael suddenly changed the angle just the slightest bit and started abusing Jake's sweet spot. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Jake pressed his face down and let out sweet, high-pitched moans of pure delight, the unbridled pleasure burning white hot through his body. He held onto everything his hands could reach, anything to give him hold onto reality as Jake's muscles acted on their own, his body twitching and writhing from the maddening pleasure. 

It didn't take much longer for the Shape's thrusting to grow unsteady, pace faltering in it's rhythm as Jake heard his breathing hitch and his cock throb. The usually so quiet Saboteur whined at that, knowing what would follow soon. The hand rubbing over his weeping erection finally started to milk him in earnest, fingers wrapping around hardened flesh to push the Raven over the edge. Michael didn't have to do much with Jake already being a mess, melting under his touch like candlewax would under heat. 

When the Saboteur spilled his seed onto the writhing vines underneath them both his muscles clenched down, milking Michael's cock with every violent shudder running through his body as waves upon waves of pleasure came crashing down on him. Jake was begging, his words a mindless babbling with no context or true meaning to them as he felt the Killer slam his cock down to the hilt one last time. The Seed flooding Jake's insides filled him up to is limits and beyond, a soft whine being all he managed to do as he felt Michael pull out as soon as he was done coming. 

There was a brief pause, a moment of silence in which Jake was trying to catch his breath, to regain control over himself. Seed dripped from his ass, running down his inner thighs and mixing with his own cum. He was given no time to even attempt to form a proper sentence, no chance to enjoy the feeling of being fucked out and sore because suddenly, there was a violent and quite painful yank on him, that had even Jake gasp from both surprise and sudden pain. Just a moment later, he was free from the portal and tossed over Michael's shoulder. Jake liked to imagine it was a little more gentle than usual and maybe it actually was. Around his body there were here and there still remains of the vines, ripped apart and unmoving now that they had lost their connection to the portal. He was covered in a variety of different fluids of both bodily and non bodily type; Honestly he felt digusting. 

The unpredictability of Michael was always something to be reckoned with. But it seemed that today, for once in his life, was his lucky day as the Shape simply carried Jake over to the hatch and set him back on the ground there, not even tossing him down but actually helping him down. Before crawling into the hatch Jake threw a tired, yet fond glance towards Michael and gave him a tiny smile. "Thank you." he whispered, letting the darkness consume him.

Maybe, just maybe, getting himself stuck halfway through a portal was not worthy of a Darwin Award and had been one of the best ideas of his life instead.


	6. Day 6: Crossdressing (Steve/Quentin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 6: Crossdressing  
> Steve Harrington x Quentin Smith  
> Wordcount: 2437

One of the many, many things Steve Harrington loved about late autumn, was the opportunity to go wild on parties. Especially the time shortly before Halloween was a favourite among people of his age group. While Steve was not too keen on dressing up in silly costumes, he still welcomed the opportunity to relief some stress. Tonight was no different; A halloween party at a highschool senior's house whose name Steve couldn't be bothered to remember. At least the house was big so there was enough space for everyone. He was dressed in a cheap sailor uniform, complete with that stupid little hat covering his hair. To him, Steve looked absolutely ridiculous but the ladies (and even a few guys) seemed to like it so he was more than willing to look dumb for one night. 

It was still relatively early and yet people were already starting to get drunk left and right. Robin, who was supposed to be Steve's wingman for the night, had easily wrapped a young woman around her finger. Right now the two were making out across the room, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. Steve felt a slight pang of jealousy at the sight; Not of Robin or the chick she was kissing but jealous of the fact how easy it was for his friend to just...find company, even if it was just for one night.

The front door opened and three more guests appeared. One of them, surprisingly, was Jake Park dressed as some kind of bird...Maybe a crow or a raven. It suited him well. Swiftly following behind him was Feng Min in an absolutely adorable pink bunny costume. She had her hand wrapped around the third person's wrist, gently pulling them inside with a giggle. And at that moment, when that third person walked in, Steve spit out his drink and openly stared. It was clearly a last minute costume, probably had taken alot of convincing from Feng to get him to go, but Quentin Smith looked...interesting..and kinda hot.

What Quentin was wearing...Steve's slow brain took a while to realize what exactly it was but eventually came to the conclusion that he was indeed wearing a blouse and a ridiculously short red-checkered skirt...complete with black lace stockings. Yep that was definitily hot. Steve nearly dislocated his neck in an attempt to see if Quentin was also wearing high heels...But no, he was wearing regular sneakers. Steve had to admit that he was almost a little disappointed at that. But still, Quentin, despite looking a little uncomfortable, pulled that outfit off flawlessly. Steve didn't know many boys who looked that good in a skirt. It wasn't like he'd never looked at Quentin that way. For a while he had a bit of a crush on the younger Teen and, if he was completely honest to himself, still was crushing on him...Even if it was just a tiny bit less these days. 

Eventually, Steve had to avert his gaze from his friend. He...he just looked way too good in those stockings. If he saw that for even a second longer...Well Steve wasn't sure what would happen then, but it surely would be embarassing. Nervously he sipped on his cup, already starting to feel the warm buzz of alcohol in his veins. From that point forward, Steve was only making half-assed attempts at flirting; Even though the alchohol was starting to loosen him up a bit. 

A little later Steve was sitting on the terrace in backyard, overviewing the lush garden. It was a little quieter here than inside, air not as stuffy and definitly not so crowded with less people around. There was only the occasional couple making out, poorly hidden by the various plants in the area. Footsteps approached him from behind, stopping just to his side. Steve turned his head and glanced upwards. From above, Quentin was awkwardly smiling at him, giving a little wave. Steve could've melted right then and there; Quentin was too adorable for him to take. 

"Hey Quen." Steve muttered with a slight smile towards his friend. The younger One carefully sat down next to him and took a sip from his cup. He had a slight flush on his cheeks and seemed a bit tipsy already. "You doin' good?" Quentin mumbled, setting the cup down beside him. "I like your costume. The hat looks cute." 

A quiet chuckle errupted from Steve, the first honest one tonight. Maybe it was because he was tipsy, but Steve felt confident right now. Fuck it. Go big or go home. He was gonna try his luck with Quen right here, right now. He leaned in just a little bit closer and put a hand on his friend's knee. "Thanks, man. You're looking pretty damn cute yourself...I dig the...I dig the stockings...They look good on you." Steve laughed. He studied Quentin's face for a reaction with worry clutching him. 

Had he fucked up?

No, it turned out he had indeed not fucked up. Quentin broke into a smile, eyes sparkling with happiness as he put his hand over Steve's own. "Steve Harrington," the insomniac Teen started, leaning in to whisper into his friend's ear, "you wouldn't happen to be flirting with me, would you?"  
"What if I was?" the Older responded with a grin, sliding his hand a little further up Quen's thigh.  
"Then I'd ask you to come upstairs with me and find an unoccupied room...You know for some privacy." Quentin replied, leaning in to press a short kiss to Steve's cheek. 

For a brief moment, Steve was stunned into silence at just how confident they both were right now. It was...a little unusual for either of them but, this turn of events was a really welcome one. "Okay. Let's find a quiet place before I lose all decency and start making out with you in that bush over there!" To emphasize his point, Steve jabbed his finger at Quentin's chest. The two of them got up from their uncomfortable position on the wooden surface outside and made their way back inside.

It was still relatively early so...hopefully finding an unoccupied room wouldn't be too much of a problem. If they were lucky, maybe even a bedroom. On their way upstairs, Robin gave him a thumbs up and smirked before going back to feeling up her company in the middle of the fucking hallway. Steve just shook his head and took Quentin by the hand. Together, they quickly checked through a few rooms upstairs. A bathroom and a bedroom were already occupied, but the third door they checked was unlocked and led them into an empty bedroom. "Jackpot!" Steve happily exclaimed and gently pushed Quentin inside the room, locking the door behind them. 

A little sheepishly, the younger Teen sat down on the bed and looked at Steve with those big, blue eyes. It drove him up the fucking walls. Steve all but pounced on Quentin, pinnnig him down on the bed to devour him in a heated kiss. The Insomniac squeaked but returned the kiss, pressing himself as close to Steve as he possibly could. The older One was certain that Quen could feel how...excited he was to be with him. 

"I...Did I do that to you?" he asked, all innocent again. Steve felt like he could tear both their clothes off on the spot. "You kiddin'? The moment I saw you come in...Fuck, Quen...You're so hot you should be arrested for arson." Steve replied, face buried against his friend's neck. Gently, he ran his hand over Quentin's lithe figure and sighed. Fuck he looked so good. The Insomniac just giggled at the older One's corny line. 

Hands went wandering. Steve nudged Quentin further back until his back hit the wall and made himself comfortable between those delicate thighs. He wasn't sure if this would drive things too far too quick, but Steve went and ahead and cupped his friend's asscheeks as he leaned forward for another kiss. He felt something...he hadn't expected to feel on Quen's (perfect) ass. "Are you serious? You're wearing panties?" Steve exclaimed, eyeing the younger Teen with wide eyes. "Fuck...Fuck that's hot." he whispered.  
Under him, the younger Teenager squeaked when Steve ran his hands over the skirt. "Can I...Can I ask you to do something?" Steve asked, a slight blush creeping down his neck as he eyed his friend. "You already did but sure." Quentin responded with a giggle. "Smartass." The older One chuckled, pressing another kiss to Quen's cheek. "No...uhm...Do you think eh...you know...Could you blow me?" There was a short moment of silence.

"Y'know what? Fuck it. Sure I can do that." he stated, already gently pushing Steve back to glide past him. "I..I make no promises tho...I've...only done that once or twice." With that said, Quentin made room for his friend to lean against the wall in his place and settled himself between Steve's legs...What Steve was probably fully unaware of was the fact that Quen...really REALLY liked sucking dick. So that request...yes that request surely was well recieved. With greedy hands he started unblucking his friend's pants, not quite freeing Steve's dick...yet. 

With his hands supporting is weight on he mattress, the Insomniac leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on Steve's lips. It was surprisingly loving, nothing compared to the heated kissing from before. Quentin was kissing him like a lover would. To Steve, that was taking his horniness and turned it up to eleven. A string of saliva connected their lips to one another when Quentin pulled back again and smiled, all sweet and innocent. 

The younger Teen didn't waste any time in running his hands over the cheap fabric covering Steve's chest. He went straight for the pants again and now – fucking finally – his dick was freed. Steve let out a sigh of relief, those pants had been starting to get really uncomfortable on his crotch so the freedom felt divine. But nothing could even come close to feeling as divine as Quentin's hand wrapping around the base of his cock. Steve's breath hitched at the warm, soft feeling and he felt like he could come on the spot as soon as those lips touched him. He'd thought, even dreamed about this in the past before but hadn't thought it possible to ever happen. Yet now there they were, in a stranger's bedroom, getting dirty on their bed. 

Quen didn't dive straight into this, took his sweet time in giving small licks and kisses to his friend's cock that had Steve's whine. It had been so fucking long...The older One tightly gripped the headboard and just let Quentin work his magic, eyes fixated on that ridiculously short skirt sliding back and forth with every tiny movement. It was mesmerizing to watch. Just a glimpse of feminine panties were seen every now and again and it...it made him unable to focus, he could only stare at his friend's ass. A rush of pleasure shot through his body, partially from those sweet kisses to his dick and partially from his own mind going haywire with the need to be close to that lovely boy. 

"Quen..." Steve moaned, the sound but a whisper from his lips. That wet and oh so fucking soft heat swallowing down around him was the equivalent to what Steve believed to be heaven. It was too good, made him squirm under those skilled fingers and that equally skilled mouth. Quentin smiled around his cock and hummed quietly, the vibration nearly making him cum. 

It wasn't until Quentin started fucking deepthroating him that Steve dissolved into a whining, begging mess, tightly gripping the headboard for support. "Fuck. Fuck! Oh god Quen!" he whimpered, one hand moving to gently run through his friend's unruly hair. It took everything in him to not blindly buck his hips up to thrust deeper into that sweet, sweet mouth. He was close, so fucking close to coming.

Blue eyes were fixated on him. Quentin looked so...so fucking gorgeous like that, with his mouth full of cock. Steve's cock to be specific. The younger Teen had his ass up, while his face was down, buried in Steve's crotch. The older One couldn't help but stare; The fabric covering him had fallen over, giving full display to a simple pair of black, lacy panties. With that image infront of him, all he could give Quentin as a warning was a hitched breath before he came down his throat.  
Without any complaint, Quentin swallowed Steve's load, making sure to suck every last drop out of him before releasing the cock with an obscene, wet pop. The sight before him was...so infinitely more hot that Steve could've imagined. Quentin sat back on his heels, skirt tenting on the front and thighs quivering. His face was flushed, excitement clearly written on his face as he sent Steve a shy smile. 

The older Teenager, after taking a moment to recover his composure, waved Quentin over to him. He pulled the Insomniac's back flush against his chest and wrapped an arm around his middle to hold him steady. Steve's other hand gently rubbed over Quen's side, slowly gliding deeper and deeper until his hand lay at his Quentin's inner thigh. In his arms, the Teen squirmed, wanting his own release so desperately...And really, who was Steve to deny someone to cum? After all, Quentin had done so fucking well. 

It didn't take much for him to bring the Other to the edge. Apparently, Quentin seemed to...enjoy giving head way more than Steve had thought. The younger Teen under him was whimpering as Steve stroked him through his orgasm; They both clinged to one another as Quentin shook from the sheer intensity of his release and needed something, someone to hold him in reality. "Fuck..." they both whispered in union once each had come down from their high.

Quentin lay bonelessly in Steve's arms, unable or perhaps unwilling to move anytime soon. The older One wouldn't complain, he happily held his friend and basked in his presence. It was only after several moments of neither boy talking, when Steve carefulyl leaned over to look at his friend's face, only to realize that Quentin was peacefully dozing in his arms, his face nestled against Steve's side. Chuckling to himself, Steve leaned back against the wooden headboard and simply returned to running his thumb over Quentin's side.


	7. Day 7: Body Worship [Ace/Jane]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 7: Body Worship  
> Ace Visconti x Jane Romero  
> Wordcount: 2255

Flashing lights, metaphorical rivers of alcohol, sexy ladies everywhere he looked and more money he could ever spend if he was not a gambling man through and through. These things were a daily part of Ace Visconti's life. He barely could even remember a time in his life, where this hadn't been the case. There were many, many ex-wives to attest for three facts remaining true throughout over twentyfive years of gambling, taking risks and reaping the rewards: He was an addict, a cheater and an overall asshole. 

At least one of these three things however changed when he Ace met the love of his life three years ago. Jane had come into his life like a whirlwind and left chaos in his mind, his heart pierced and reeled in as a catch by this wonderful woman. Sometimes Ace believed her to be a goddess when in reality, she was more of a sly little demon herself. Jane not only approved of his gambling habits, she even encouraged it. She always told him to follow his heart, to not let others bring him down and do what he loves.

So naturally, with his confidence boosted into infinity and beyond, Ace continued his gambling and oh the wonders an accepting girlfriend (and by now fiancée) could do to him. It seemed Lady Fortune was on his side and permanently at that. Ever since meeting Jane and eventually confessing his love to her, his winnings had skyrocketed. Hundreds and thousands of dollars flooding into his bank account with him barely ever losing anything worse than pocket change. 

Tonight, like so many nights before, was no different for the Gambler. He'd taken a great risk once more and reaped the rewards of his strategic plays. Well it seemed as if he had a strategy but in reality, it was little more than dumb luck. It wasn't even about winning for him, no his thrill came from the possibility of losing everything. The risk was what got him going and this time, it had been closer than usual. Ace was still visibly beaming, his heart beating almost painfully fast as his blood was filled with adrenaline, the high of yet another win keeping him company while he made his way back to the hotel to tell Jane about this evening. Hopefully she was already back from her spa day, Ace couldn't wait to see her again. 

There weren't any issues in getting back to the hotel, besides maybe having to wait for the cab a little bit longer than necessary but that wasn't too bad. It was a warm and gentle night here in Nevada. During autumn it was always like this, hot and brutal during the day but, Ace only ever truly went out during the night anyway. With tonights winnings in a suitcase, which he held in an iron grasp, Ace returned to the hotel and made his way back to their room without any detours. In what felt like a different life now, he'd have gone straight for the bar, maybe even brought a hooker to his room for the night. However, this was something he'd left behind in favor of being with the woman he loved, the one he didn't want to betray in any way, shape or form.

She was sitting on the bed, her back resting against the pillows and a book in her hands. Jane looked gorgeous with her hair open and free, dressed in a comfortable pajama (the one Ace had gifted to her for her birthday about six months ago) and generally appearing to be relaxed for once. The Gambler put the suitcase down on the floor and made his way over to his lovely fiancée who, upon noticing him, set her book on the nightstand and opened her arms to meet Ace in an embrace. "Hello, my darling sweetheart." he muttered, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "You look stunning, as usual. Did you have a nice day at the spa?" There was a small giggle from her, a sound he'd lover ever since he'd heard it for the first time.  
"Yes I had a great day!" she chimed, running a hand over Ace's cheek, "I had a nice massage, went to the sauna and even got waxed. Everywhere, my dear." There was a certain glimmer in her eyes, a spark of mischief that always, without a doubt, meant that she was in...a certain mood. Knowing this, Ace kneeled beside her on the floor, his head resting in her lap as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Jane chuckled and placed her hand on Ace's head to gently run her fingers through his greying hair. "And...I take it you've been busy at the casino, my dear?" she asked, her voice low and soft. After a quick glance towards the suitcase she added: "Judging from that probably full suitcase, I'd guess you've been winning again?" Ace nodded, running his fingers along her glorious curves. He'd been looking forward to having her in his arms again, to show this woman how much she meant to him.

Ace didn't specifically...have a kink for certain bodyparts, no that wasn't it. But there was something to the entirety of Jane, especially her round, perfectly shaped ass, that just got him going. Maybe it was just a kink that was reserved for Jane and her alone, kind of like...a Jane-Romero-fetish. He wasn't sure, but being truly in love with someone was generally new to him anyway and while it had been strange at first, he now wouldn't want it any other way. Ace cuddled up against his fiancée a little closer and let out a relieved sigh. There was nothing better after a long day of gambling than coming back and embrace the woman he held so dearly. 

Slowly, Ace lets his hands wander around her waist, sliding down the curve of her back until stopping just above her ass and casting a questioning glance her way, a beg for permission to go lower. Jane simply smiled at her Lover, a kind and fond look in those gorgeous eyes as she nodded the smallest bit, giving him her okay. When it came to the bedroom, Jane was almost always the one in control, her dominant streak blossoming when they made love. Ace never would've described himself as submissive to anyone but, upon meeting Jane this drastically changed. But he wouldn't complain, he thrived on it. 

"Come up on the bed, love. We want to be comfortable while you show me your...appreciation." There was it, that tone in her voice that really got him into that certain mood...where her voice dropped lower by just the slightest pitch and left no room for argument. Ace let go of her and sat back on his heels for a moment, watching his love get comfortable on the bed, lying flat on her stomach. Only when she was settled, her beautiful body there on display like a gift waiting for him to unwrap and worship as it deserved, Ace raised himself off the floor, unbuckled his belt and, ridding himself of unnecessary clothing in the process, crawled onto the bed and towards Jane.

He just couldn't help himself, immediately upon having her within his reach Ace put his hands on Jane's ass and gently started kneading her. A shudder ran through his body, his breath hitching from anticipation of touching her more. Jane glance of his shoulder, flashing a cocky smirk at him. "Go on," she started, giving an encouraging nod towards him, "I know you want more than that." Ace had to agree, he did indeed want way, way more than simple touch. He wanted to worship her, as she rightfully deserved for she was the embodiment of perfection for Ace. Slowly, as to not ruin the moment, he hoisted his fingers under the waistband of Jane's pants and slowly pulled them down just enough to reveal her cheeks. For a moment the Gambler could only stare. She hadn't been wearing panties this entire time.

Ace managed to snap out of his shortlived trance and put his hands on Jane again, writhing under her gaze as he rubbed and touched this goddess' body as much as he could, as much as she allowed him to. The word divinity wasn't even scratching on the surface of what Jane was to him, it went so much beyond it. He couldn't resist any longer, had to get closer to her even if he was far from being worthy of her. He was but a maggot compared to the beauty that was her and somehow she still allowed him to touch and love her as if they were equal. 

There was a tiny smile on her luscious lips when Ace pressed his face against her buttocks, letting out a quiet whine at the feel of her warm skin against his. He was starting to tent in his briefs but it wasn't yet time to pay attention to himself. He'd only do it once Jane allowed him to. For now he'd continue to shower her beautiful ass with love and caress her. Soft kisses, tiny nibbles and even the occasional scraping of teeth against her skin were a few of the things Ace did to her, all the while his hands kept touching the beauty that was her. Above him, Jane let out a quiet sigh and gently whispered: "Yes just like that, my love." She raised her head a little higher to properly look at him before she added: "But, if you want to, you may put your cock between my cheeks. I know how much you love doing this." Ace couldn't help but needily whine at that. She always knew him so damn well, sometimes it was af if she was able to read his mind. 

There wasn't a word good enough to describe the haste at which Ace removed his underwear, desperate to fully embrace her. The Gambler pressed against Jane's backside, letting out a soft groan when he felt her warmth against his hardened flesh. Ace felt like he could come right on the spot. Her skin was so very soft around him, her cheeks fitting themselves around his cock as if they'd been made to fit together so perfectly. Ace couldn't help the violent shudder of unbridled lust jolting through his body at this feeling. 

A groan left him as soon as he started rocking his hips back and forth. Currently, Ace was in heaven as he thrusted in the space between her cheeks that embraced his erection. He leaned forward and put his arms on the bed on either side of her to support his weight as he pressed himself against her harder, his entire length engulfed by her. Unable to contain himself, Ace rutted against his Love like a wild animal, no longer holding back in his frenzied need to feel the friction of her ernormous ass against him. It was divine, a blessing bestowed upon him by this angel in human form. He felt Jane's intense gaze upon him, knowing she was enjoying the show provided to her.

Ace leaned over his Fiancée, pressing against as much of her body as he could without putting too much of his weight on her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily against her delicate skin as he rolled his hips, chasing his pleasure and desperate for release as he felt his orgasm start to build up in him at a rapid pace. Ace closed his eyes, breathing in her scent of her perfume as he let himself go and came between her cheeks with a groan, muffled against her neck. As he spilled his seed, Ace's hips stuttered for a moment from the sheer intensity of his release. He'd needed this, desperately so after this long and straining day. 

After allowing himself a moment to breathe and regain control over his senses, Ace brought his body back into an upright position, sitting on his heels and admiring his work. Jane's ass and lower back were covered in his seed and it looked...so utterly gorgeous. It was hard to believe that this woman loved him and him alone, that this beauty would settle for someone like him. He'd never believe himself to be unworthy of anything in his life before but with Jane, it was so much different. 

Slowly and on slightly wobbly legs Ace slid off the bed for a moment to rummage through the nightstand. They'd started to keep wet papertowels and cream there for situations like this. He gently wiped away the remains of his cum from her skin, making sure to take extra long on her ass. This earned her a quiet chuckle from Jane. The Gambler spread a very thin layer of cream over his Fiancée's skin and gently rubbed it in, his fingers massaging over her cheeks with great care. Eventually, with a last kiss pressed against her lower back, Ace slid her pajama pants back up and waited for her to get back onto her back before sliding into her loving embrace, an arm wrapping around her waist. "I love you." he whispered against Jane's chest, curling up against her as she ran her fingers over his cheek. "I know. I love you too."

And with that, safely tucked away within the arms of his soon-to-be wife, Ace Visconti drifted from consciousness into a blissful oblivion called sleep.


	8. Day 8: Tentacles (Entity/Trapper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 8: Tentacles  
> The Entity x The Trapper  
> Wordcount: 1982

There were many unique individuals among the ranks of the Entity's predators. And while one might argue that some had proven themselves to be more worthy than others, none of them came even close to comparing with her oldest and most dear hunter. Her beloved Evan, while in the beginning nothing more than a piece of coal, had been taken apart and reformed by her very hands, shaped into the most beautiful and deadly diamond. He'd proven himself to be the worthiest, her most dear and the one she'd keep in her grasp for all eternity.

A worshipper, devout to her without question, feeding her for as long as he'd been here. He was the one who'd been here the longest, the one to bring her the strength she'd needed to drag more into her realm and grow back to her full capacity at the cost of her victims hopes and dreams. She writhed under the neverending stream of energy Evan provided to her, satisfying the bottomless pit that was her hunger. He was such a good little piece in her play, a knight slaughtering worthless pawns all across the board. It was all a game for her and she made the rules, changed them as she pleased to keep her entertained. 

The Entity was known to favor those who kept her fed, known to reward who played by her rules and mercilessly punish those trying to outsmart her. It was the one thing forever to remain unchanged within her realm. She was the one to decide over all the tiny, miserable and puny little pieces in the puzzle that made up her world and it's inhabitants (prisoners). No one would ever get out of this place without her permission and she'd never deemed releasing her victims necessary. Occasionally, they grew boring yes but then she'd just cast them aside like toys that'd overstayed their welcome. If they found their way out of the fog, it was fine but most of them got forever lost in her woods, fell victim to insanity or a permanent state of despair. 

Evan was one to have pleased her so very much, he truly was deserving of a reward so much more special than any before. The Entity knew her beloved hunter was a lonely one, too busy with his devotion to her to allow himself to find comfort or release in the warm embrace of someone else. While initially breaking him to turn him into the beast he was now had been taxing on her wavering strength, the Entity thrived on what she'd been given in return for her determination to shape Evan's murderous potential. 

But oh throughout the years he'd grown weary with the burden of eternal solitude. Even with all that shaping, the breaking and reforming to vouch for his devotion to her, there was one thing she could not strip from him. Underlying underneath his cruelty, his natural talent for causing suffering among the prey, there was a human hidden, locked away within the deepest and darkest corner of his mind, the key to this cell long thrown into a bottomless pit. And like all living beings, Evan craved the touch of someone even if it was for but a moment. At first, it slipped past the deity, as it was so subtle it could be dismissed as an imagination, but eventually...she started to notice those small, lingering glances when he'd sacrifice a survivor to her. Tiny acts of...mercy during his trials, letting a survivor that was ready to be sacrificed go, in favor of chasing after another.

The Entity didn't understand this behaviour, it was foreign to her and beyond what she could grasp. She didn't know what her beloved predator did, his acts making no sense to her. For now, so to say, she was giving him the benefit of the doubt as he'd never displeased her before, always the local little knight to her. Nothing would slip past her watchful gaze again, a close eye kept on her most faithful hunter to keep him in her grasp. 

It was an attempt to help Evan soothe the burning desire for closeness, for the touch of another human being. While the Entity herself was by far nothing a sane person would ever describe as anything even remotely close to a human, or any mortal creature for that matter, she had the urge to assist her favourite. And if Evan would not act upon his desires by himself, then the Entity would have to force his hand in order for him to bring his full attention back to his devotion. Her hunters being in a miserable state wouldn't bring her any more power and without it, she'd slowly starve out and be right back where she'd been all those years ago before she had stumbled upon Evan by sheer accident.

The Entity waited a little longer until the moment was perfect before she finally snatched Evan deeper into the fog than ever before, far beyond what any mortal had ever seen before. A black and endless void, stretching out into infinity. She only ever brought the worst offenders close to this plane of her realm but, this one time Evan would be the expection. For the first time in all of her existence, the Entity would do a favor to a mortal, a goddess serving a devotee for no more than once. If after this he wouldn't seek out his pleasure from others by himself, she would force him to do so.

Evan, upon struggling back into consciousness, seemed understandably confused at her sudden appearance before him. He didn't question her motives, didn't complain about anything she did and never gave her reason to question his loyalty. Her tentacles crept along the floor, approaching her beloved Evan and upon reaching him, they started wrapping around his body. For a brief moment he stirred, even tensed at her touch. It was unfamiliar to him to be willingly touched by anyone, too much time having passed since it had happend. Even before she'd pulled him into her realm people had feared him so it was no surprise to see him like this. 

A touch, hot and slick against Evan's skin that was littered with evidence of his work. Metal digging into his flesh, scars and open wounds made filthy by coal dust and grime all over him. Her tentacles ran over all of that as if to kiss the pain away from him, to soothe his discomfort with her gentle touch. And in her embrace, the hunter relaxed, his eyes hidden by a grinning mask of bone screwed shut. She took him in, surrounded his body with warmth and what little comfort she could give. The Entity's tentacles ran over Evan's chest, slipping under his clothes to bring him the relief he so desperately craved but refused to take by force.

An ancient being meant to have nearly infinite knowledge and bringing pleasure to a man, albeit something the Entity hadn't done before, was a tiny portion of what she knew. She wrapped herself around Evan's flesh that had been neglected for so many years and made him squirm under her touch. The mass of tentacles wrapping around his body was massaging every part of him they could reach, rubbing away the dirt and grime as they glided across him. Evan was caught up in the feel, pleasure finally freely given to him after such a long time of devoting himself to his goddess. 

One of the Entity's tentacles slithered around to her dearest hunter's backside, licking and rubbing at the opening there until it was dripping with slick. Her devotee, her favourite, her beloved Evan would reap the rewards of being such a loyal knight in her game. He would find relief from his stress, a small token of her appreciation for tormenting the prey in her name. It only took a little bit of pressure for the resistance to crumble, allowing her to penetrate Evan and bring an unimaginable amount of pleasure to him. Her tentacles pumped and thrusted in a slow rhythm, making the Trapper moan under her touch. The Entity took in the sight of her first coming undone, letting go of the mental anguish he had so long endured. This would only deepen the connection they shared, making all of her other predators pale in comparison to the importance of him.

The closeness and warmth given to Evan had him boneless in her grasp, babbling nonsense even the Entity found impossible to comprehend. But what he said didn't matter because, right now only what he felt was deemed important enough to pay any attention to. And oh how much he was feeling, overwhelmed with pleasure in an embrace with his goddess, the maddening, white hot lust burning through his body as he writhed under her. He had denied himself this sweet bliss for so long he had forgotten what it truly felt like to shudder from the sensation of heat wrapping around his flesh. His breath was heavy, each intake of breath seemed to take it's toll on her beloved hunter as he was struggling to remain connected with his senses.

More of her tentacles probed his hole, a squelching sound accompanying the slow stretch as she teased Evan in search for the one spot guaranteed to make him truly overcome with pleasure. He clawed at the tendrils keeping, gripping anything his fingers could reach to give him some sort of hold and keep him grounded. There was a certain appeal to seeing this absolute beast of a man in a state of utter bliss from her touches. 

Evan lay against her mass, spread open on flesh that was her own and moaning prayers to the deity that was the Entity. Her tendrils massaging him inside and out, reaching every part of him and covering his body in her slick were the things that brought Evan closer and closer to the sweet release he craved; The one he so desperately needed. Maybe it was proof of the true extent of how much she cared about this one but the Entity found herself feel something akin to joy at bringing him release. 

There was a brief moment where Evan's breath hitched. She knew she'd found his sweet spot and, if the Entity had a mouth, she would have grinned at that. After this point there was no holding back as her tentacles pressed against him with the earnest intent of making him spill his seed. There wasn't enough -would never be enough- to prevent Evan from writhing under her touches. He was vulnerable and open for her to do with him as she pleased and she took full advantage of it by pressing into him deeper and deeper, pumping his weeping erection through the most powerful orgasm of his entire life. It left him breathless, dopamine flooding his system as his hips bucked as if they had a mind of their own. 

He was left exhausted against her, unable to do much more than lay in her embrace with all tension was washed away from his muscles. The tendrils slowly pulled out of him, the ring of muscle too stretched out to resist this. She still didn't let go of him though, gently caressing his body to soothe him and make her favourite hunter rest. Slowly darkness that was not entirely her doing started to engulf Evan's mind. He was branded as her own now and for all eternity by this one act of kindness shown to him. 

Yes, this reward had been a special one indeed. The Entity's flesh curled around Evan, holding him tightly in an embrace of warmth until he was unable to keep himself awake any longer. Only then she brought him back to his hunting grounds, forever to remember whom he belonged to.


	9. Day 9: Masturbation (Onesided! Deathslinger/Kate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 9: Masturbation  
> Onesided! Deathslinger x Kate Denson  
> Wordcount: 1469

The trial had gone absolutely awful for Caleb Quinn this time. It was easily in the top three of the worst ones he'd ever went through. An unfamiliar region that had left him with a chill to the bones and frozen nuts. Those little shit survivors had the audacity to taunt him, making rude gestures his way and laughing at his poor performance. Underneath the somewhat calm and indifferent surface, Caleb was boiling with rage and hatred and a spoonful of frustration added to the mix. The Entity was displeased, but it was okay for now. He'd done well in the past so she was not punishing him too harshly this time. By the time he'd made his way back to his own little version of Glenvale, Caleb wasn't angry anymore. Just frustrated and annoyed at everything and everyone. Well, not everything and everyone...just most things.

Once upon arriving at his realm, Caleb went straight to the saloon to drop his spear gun off at the bar counter. He sat down at one of the tables, bottle of whiskey in one hand, a somewhat clean glass in the other. The glass was filled in silence and downed in one go, without missing a beat. The former Sheriff hummed at the burning sensation running down his throat and filling his stomach. It was like applying a bandaid to a stabwound, did little to cheer up his foul mood. He would make absolutely sure to kill that shirtless bloke next time he saw him. The sheer audacity of that man baffled Caleb time and time again. From what he'd heard before from that young lass with her unaturally bright hair...Susan if his memory didn't fail him, the brit was a force to be reckoned with. 

The Deathslinger had never taken her warnings seriously when she occasionally came to visit him for a drink and some talking. Caleb had long taken a liking to the lass. She was way too nice to be in this place, especially as a fellow predator. As time went on it became normal for him to come back from a trial, only to have this sweet child waiting for him. Caleb had to admit, he had gotten quite protective of her and her friends. 

With his mind finally away from the annoyances of his latest trial, the former Sheriff found himself able to relax a bit. Not everything about this day had been too bad. Caleb pulled out the tiny white flower from a pocket in his coat. It had fallen off of Kate's new dress during a chase and he had been unable to resist the urge to pick it up and keep it. Kate had always been a beauty, sweet and an embodiment of joy. When Caleb looked at her, he felt like a young lad again. It stirred something inside him, the heart he forgot he owned beating as if it wanted to escape his chest. He wasn't dense and knew exactly what these feelings towards the little songbird meant. 

Maybe she'd been a part of the reasons for Caleb's poor performance. The way she moved, light as a feather and as graceful as a feline. It was distracting just to look at her in more ways than the Deathslinger liked. More than once he'd caught himself having impure thoughts about this beautiful woman. And now, it was no different. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he felt his pants grow just a bit too tight, heat pooling somewhere just below his belly button. 

The former Sheriff downed the next shot of whiskey and slammed the glass down onto the table, hard enough for it to crack a little bit. Then, he stood up and retreated upstairs into his private bedroom. It had been a place to rent for the night a long, long time ago but now it served as Caleb's primary place to rest after a long day of killing.

Surprisingly, the sheets and blankets were still soft to the touch despite them being way past their best days. Caleb slipped out of his boots and shrugged his coat off before getting comfortable on the bed. The thought of Kate gacefully dancing around, the sound of her voice and her general beauty...yes all of that had him riled up. Caleb was aware he wanted to make her his. A jolt of pleasure short down his spine and went straight to his dick. Frantically, the former Sheriff unbuckled his belt and started slipping down his pants and breeches, freeing his raging erection. 

Caleb was not a man of patience or self control. As soon as his cock was freed from it's prison, he took hold of it, imagining his own hands replaced by much smaller, feminine ones stroking his flesh. He could picture the scenery before him so clear, he almost tasted it. Kate on her knees before Caleb, naked and wet for him and him alone; Her delicate fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him with a look of lustful determination in those beautiful eyes. She would touch him everywhere he wanted her to, maybe use that pretty of hers for other activities than singing. The former Sheriff tightened the grip around his cock, slowly starting to thrust his hips back and forth; He imagined his fist to be the little songbird's luscious lips wrapped around him, sucking him in...maybe deepthroat him. Caleb shuddered at the thought of Kate moaning, struggling to take his cock down her pretty throat. 

They'd continue this for a while; He'd stop her efforts before he'd reach his climax and pull her off his dick. Kate would look so stunning with her lips dripping spit and pre-come, her eyes glazed over with lust...lust for him! Caleb would chuckle and pull her into his arms and flip their positions so she was under him. Then he would kiss Kate, uncaring about tasting himself on her lips; It was proof she belonged to him. The Deathslinger would make sure his little birdie was rewarded for her efforts and shower her with kisses. 

Starting at her face, flushed and the slightest bit feverish, he'd trail his tongue down her neck and press his lips against a nipple, gently pinching the other as he started licking and sucking it; Maybe he'd carefully nibble at it with his teeth. Although, of course, he wouldn't bite her. Caleb was a gentleman and didn't want to hurt his songbird, so the most he'd do was to gently nibble at her with his teeth. Once Kate was wet and wanting, maybe begging for his cock, he'd pull his hand away from her breast and glide his fingers down towards her cunt. Idly Caleb wondered if she would taste as sweet as he imagined her to...Could he make her cum with only his fingers and tongue? The Deathslinger shuddered with want at the very thought of tasting her. 

He felt himself coming close to his limit...He couldn't go on for much longer. His movements grew frantic, completely lost in his perverted fantasy about her. Kate would come undone under him, moaning sinful things no lady as lovely as her never should utter. His fingers inside her slick heat, crooking them in just the right angle to make her desperate to be filled up. Eventually, Caleb would indulge her and throw her leg over his shoulder and press himself flush against her cunt. There was nothing he'd rather do, just push into her welcoming body and feel at home. They would work together, chasing their release as a team with the little songbird moving her hips in sync with Caleb's thrusting. He'd made sure to aim for her sweet spot over and over until they both pushed over the edge.

With a low moan on his lips, Caleb spilled his seed in his hand. He fisted the bedsheets, almost tearing them with the intensity of his grip as he painted his breeches in sticky white. It took him a few moments to recover from his high. With his breath heavy and his face still in a feverish flush, the Deathslinger stuffed his softening cock back in his pants and used the sheets to wipe the cum off his hand. With his legs extended on the used sheets, Caleb leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. The annoyance and rage from before were forgotten, had made way to a calmness in his mind he hadn't thought possible. 

The Deathslinger got up from his comfortable position and put his boots back on, leaving the coat behind as he made his way back down the stairs to finish that bottle of whiskey he'd previously started. Hopefully he'd see Kate again soon. Caleb found himself already missing the sweet little songbird.


	10. Day 10: Sex Pollen (Steve/Quentin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 10: Sex Pollen  
> Steve Harrington x Quentin Smith  
> Wordcount: 1909

With the arrival of Talbot Grimes within the Entity's realm, the Deity herself seemed to rejoice. Finally, she had that nasty little bastard in her grasp; Oh and hell would freeze over before she'd let him go again. Talbot had avoided her claws for half an eternity; But now, he was hers. A slave to feed her until the end of time. 

For the longest time, Talbot, alias the Blight, had harvested her precious pustulas. Similiar to that damned Alchemist Vigo before him. It had weakened the Entity a great deal, almost wiped out the presence of those, to her, gorgeous orange flowers. But now, with at least Grimes out of the way, the Entity's pustulas thrived, regrew and spread their corruption throughout the realms. It meant no good for the inhabitiants of her realm. Corruption showed in a variety of ways, always depending on what type of person breathed in her pollen.

It didn't take long for the first one to be exposed to the pustula's effect. During a trial that could've went like so many trials before, the Legion's least intimidating member fell victim to a hidden patch of pustulas and got a lungful of the pollen. It only took a few precious moments for the corruption to take effect. Susie was coughing violently, hacking and dry heaving at the foul stench as she toppled over, down onto her knees and ripped off her mask to throw up.

During this time, a rage bubbling under the surface broke free and overtook her mind. From this point on foward, Susie was vicious. The girl usually was so hesitant to hurt or kill, but now...she was brutal, cruel in the way she hurt the survivors. The Entity writhed in pleasure at the phenomenal show presented to her. Susie hacked and slashed her way through the Lodge, leaving all survivors to slowly bleed to their deaths in the frozen cold. It was glorious to see them littered with wide gashes, deep stabwounds and clutching their own entrails.

To see sweet, innocent Susie covered in blood and bits of flesh sparked a morbid curiosity within the Entity. She wanted -no needed!- to know the different possible effects of her precious flowers to the others. The goddess turned her gaze away from the trial, ignored Susie's horrified screeches as the effect began to wear off and she realized what she'd done.

-

Survivors were an evasive bunch. Always on their guard and paying high attention to their surroundings at all times. Although to them, those flowers had meant good fortunes so far. But these pustulas had been nothing but a weak echo of what they used to be, of what they were once more. A perfect trap to lure survivors in with a false promise of rewards. So naturally, the Entity put the pustulas in places where survivors would easily stumble upon them. Only in a few at first, so the prey wouldn't catch on to what she was doing to them. 

The first Survivor to fall victim to the flower's intoxicating pollen was her favourite dreamwalker, Quentin Smith. Poor, innocent Quentin; Always exhausted and on the brink of dozing off. If the Entity were a less...malevolent deity, she'd almost feel bad for him. But, unfortunately for everyone within her realm, she was about as far away from benevolence as an ancient being could be.

When Quentin went out for a scavenging hunt to gather more supplies, he stumbled upon a small patch of these glowing flowers while he was crouched behind a mossy treestump. He'd been out to find some gauze, which they'd been running low on for quite some time. But now, he only could gaze in awe at the strange (and yet beautiful) orange light illuminating his features. "Steve?" the sleepless One called, turning his gaze away from the pustulas for a moment. "I think I found something! Get your ass here!"

From behind, the Dreamwalker heard his friend approach and kneel down beside him in the damp grass. Quentin went to pick up a pustula, but the moment his fingers touched one of the glowing petals...the flower started writhing and, after a short moment, released it's pollen right into both Teenager's faces. Each got a good amount of it in their lungs. Both Steve and Quentin started coughing violently.

It took a few moments for them to recover from their fits, both backing away from the still writhing pustulas. A tiny bit of saliva dripped down from the corner of Quentin's mouth. The liquid was glowing faintly orange as it ran down the younger Teen's chin and dripped onto the ground. 

After only a few more seconds of stunned and somewhat horrified silence, something began to stir within both boys. It started with Quentin; His breath became labored as he felt his body warm up to a feverish point. Face flushed, he looked over to Steve who seemed to feel similiar effects from the flower's pollen. The older Teenager was sweating, a few lines of hair sticking to his damp forhead.

There was this moment of awkward tension between them, where neither move or spoke and they just stared at one another. But a wave of...lust, of need and want broke that tension quickly. From that moment on they were at each others throats in a quite...literal manner. Steve was the one to surge forward and bury his face in the crook of Quentin's neck, a low moan escaping him. His voice was unusually low with this underlying tone of arousal.

Quentin, who under normal circumstances would've definitily reacted with a scream, wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and held him close. "I need you" the Insomniac whispered into his friend's hair as he was pushed down to the ground with surprising strength. Steve loomed over the younger Teen and stared him down for a moment before shifting his body between Quentin's delicate thighs. In his intoxicated state, the older Teen pawed at the offending pants upholding Quentin's modesty. "Get them off. Get them off!" he growled, making the Dreamwalker's skin crawl with excitement. 

Without any doubts, Quentin complied and started shuffling away from the Other a bit to rid himself of any cloth on his body. Steve, a wide grin spread across his features, followed his actions and soon enough, both boys were between lying between the pustulas, naked like the day they were born. Almost frantically Steve ran his hands over his friend bare chest. Even with his mind clouded by artificial lust, he still wanted to take a short time to observe the willing body under him. To him, Quentin was beautiful; A gorgeous mess under him to devour whole. 

They started quickly, not bothering with any talk or any kind of reassurance to the other party. Both were far too horny to care. Steve ran a hand over Quentin's erection, making the Dreamwalker shiver with lust. There was no need for much preperation. The corruption coursing through their veins had some...interesting side effects, other than forcing their brains into a frenzied state of being horny. A faintly glowing slick, looking similiar to the nectar pooling around the flower patch, was slowly dribbling from Quentin's hole. When Steve brought his hand down to rub a finger over it, two of his fingers slipped in with almost no resistance. This little action alone caused the Insomniac to arch his back, a low moan with a barely audible beg for more escaping him.

More glowing liquid soaked the dirt beneath them when Steve grabbed Quentin by the hips and yanked him into his lap, cock pressed flush against the Dreamwalker's inner thigh. It merely took a little more adjustment for it to press against the slippery hole. Underneath him, Quentin trembled with anticipation. He wanted Steve's dick inside, wanted to get destroyed by his friend. "F-Fuck me, please I need it." The younger One all but mewled under him. Of course, Steve happily complied and snapped his hips forward with one hard thrust, entering Quentin's welcoming hole balls deep. 

Two sets of breath hitched. The feeling of being inside the Insomniac caused overwhelming amounts of pleasure to Steve; And vice versa for Quentin. The older Teen groaned at the tight heat around his cock. It was so hot it almost hurt and yet, he wanted nothing more than to start fucking into Quentin as hard as he could. So, naturally, Steve held the Dreamwalkers hips in a bruising grip and started thrusting into the tight heat with reckless abandon. Under him, Quentin wailed, hands uselessly grasping at the dirt and vines underneath them as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get something to hold onto while Steve fucked him into a blissful oblivion. 

Their bodies moved almost in perfect sync. Where One thrusted forwards, the Other pushed back into the cock bringing him pleasure. The tightness around him made it so, so perfect for Steve as he chased after his lust. One of his hands let go of Quentin's hand to grab under his back and hoist him into an upright position in Steve's lap. They were a mess of intertwined limbs and bodily fluids, rocking in frantic motions as their bodies grew hotter and more flushed by the second. A heated, passionate kiss shared between them was more teeth and tongue than love or gentleness. 

His own weight pushed Quentin down onto the erection beneath him, pressing right against his prostrate. It was maddening, white hot pleasure burning so bright behind his navel it almost blinded him. For Steve, it was no different with the way Quentin suddenly clenched around his cock. As soon as he'd realized what just had happened the older Teen started aiming for that specific spot, abusing the other boy's prostate with as much force as his strength allowed him to. 

The Dreamwalker was the first to spill his seed between their feverish bodies. He came with a cry of unbridled pleasure, Steve's name on his lips as he screamed himself raw. Quentin's body quivered, his walls shaking around Steve's pulsating cock, massaging it with every heartbeat. The older One couldn't hold it in any longer, too intoxicated by the pustula's pollen; Too drunk on Quentin's pleasure to keep himself from coming. Steve slammed his hips up one last time and stilled, his cock spilling an ungodly amount of seed inside his friend's body. 

Both boys went slack, all tension leaving their bodies. They collapsed on the ground, lying on the ground between the flowers as they breathed heavily. Steve closed his eyes and just buried his face in the crook of Quentin's neck who brought an arm up to put it over his eyes. Both were sticky and tired; Filthy with sweat and cum and dirt from the ground. 

-

The Entity didn't wait for the effects of her pustula's to wear off. She couldn't be bothered with the awkward aftermath of two horny teenagers fucking like wild animals. With her curiosity satisfied for now, she turned her wachful eyes away from the spent pair. Who knew? Maybe what had happened between these two could be reproduced during a trial? The ancient deity felt something akin to a thrill at all the new possibilities to torment their victims for her own enjoyment. 

And with that, she fully retreated from this part of the woods to leave Steve and Quentin to their own devices, surrounded by more of her pollen.


	11. Day 11: Olfactophilia (Ghostface/Frank)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 11: Olfactophilia (Scent Kink)  
> Ghost Face x Legion (Frank)  
> Wordcount: 2606

One could argue his victims had been little more than a passing fancy, a short-lived obsession with their daily lives up until the moment he grew bored of their routines and ended their lives in blood and screams. But, like so many other things said about Ghost Face, it wasn't true. It had never been about the people, they were nothing but unfortunate souls happening to cross his path. How did this one saying go again? Wrong place, wrong time? It wasn't their fault for so badly misunderstanding Danny's intentions when it came to murder. Because, in reality, there weren't even any except for the thrill of killing, the smell of blood and death and fear heavy in the air just before he brought his knife down. It brought a twisted pleasure to him.

The others within this realm were boring creatures. None of them understood the joy that was brought with the act of killing itself, just for the sake of it. Some outright hated inflicting harm, others were outrageously indifferent to it and it annoyed him. There were a few who enjoyed killing but, it was either for the wrong reasons or they were unable to show their excitement, if they even could feel these things. Danny found himself to be one of a very small number of even remotely sane killers and none of the ones who had a shroud of sense left in their skulls understood the way he felt.

At least until he stumbled upon Frank Morrison by sheer accident. It was but a whiff he caught and that had him hooked in an instant. A faint smell of excitement, the thrill from a successful killing underlined with the sickly sweet aroma of blood clinging to cheap leather. He'd seen the Teen pass by him in the woods and decided to follow him back towards his realm. Danny was...flabberghasted to say the least at the fact that someone could smell this fucking amazing. There was hoping he'd finally found someone similiar to him, someone who wouldn't chase him away as soon as he got closer. Someone like him who simply enjoyed killing for the sake of ending a life with violence. He'd been barely able to contain himself, having to stop on his way back to hide in a bush and deal with his raging erection, the memory of that smell being enough to make him cum with a quick few strokes. 

The other members of Frank's little Legion were boring to Danny. The tiny girl in her hoodie was a whiny bitch who didn't appreciate the great blessing the Entity hat bestowed upon them. She was always complaining about, always had to express how she a loathed this world and wanted to go back home. If this had been back in the real world, Danny would've introduced her bracers to his knife with great pleasure. He'd wanted to be a dentist for a while anyway, maybe it wasn't too late to try yet. At least the other two weren't nearly as aggrivating even if there was something about the other boy that just grinded his gears in all the wrong ways. But, if he wanted to approach Frank and not get shanked in the process, Danny had the feeling that he should keep the pointy end of his knife away from these three. 

Danny found himself obsess over this boy and anything related to him personally. A strange and twisted fascination with him, born from the desire to have someone – anyone – to talk to. The way Frank's aroma lingered in the air drove him crazy. So he did what he was best at and started gathering information about the Teen. Maybe it was stalking and he might just have happened to sneak around the Lodge, digging through Frank's private belongings but... - hey at least he was being thoroughly, okay? People tended to run from him as soon as they saw the mask both within this realm and outside of it but he didn't have the slightest idea how Frank might react to him.  
Danny preferred his body free of stabwounds and neither did he want to scare the Teen away. Not to mention the fact these kids seemed to know what they were doing with their knives, he'd seen the nasty wounds on a survivor's body before. The one with the ridiculous rip-off Donald Duck costume had loudly complained to the always tired kid as he'd been busy with patching him up that day. 

Once more he found himself stealthfully approaching the Mount Ormond Lodge. Even under his heavy coat Danny shivered from the biting cold in this realm. The Entity sure knew how to make it really fucking uncomfortable for everyone and their mother. But a little cold wasn't the worst thing he'd ever endured; It wasn't even in the top onehundred. Carefully, as to not disturb the inhabitants of said lodge, he made his way into the building. It wasn't too tricky to get inside, the entire complex was basically falling apart, only the upper floor somewhat intact harder to access. Danny knew that, apart from himself, there were currently only two people here with him. He saw Joey dozing in the common area, his body curled up in the soft cushioning of the sofa so close to the ignited hearth in the middle. For Ghostface, who felt as if his dick was about to freeze off, it was hard to resist the temptation to just warm himself up for a short while. But no, he had something else to do involving the legion's Leader. He simply couldn't risk being spotted by anyone, that would ruin his plan and alert Frank of Danny's existence. 

He managed to go past Joey unnoticed and silently crept up the stairs to the upper floor where they had their respective private rooms. It was a shame Frank hadn't chosen the one room that could be reached (and also entered) from the outside. Upon reaching the door Danny had to stop for a brief moment, his heart hammering in his chest as if it was trying to break from his ribcage. Frank was in there. He could smell that wonderful aroma coming from the room, luring Danny into the lion's den. Although Frank was probably still more of a lion cub than a fully grown one. It wasn't perfectly clear to Ghostface how old exactly the kid was but, he'd say they were all still in their teenage years. They way the others flocked around Frank like moths to the flame made it obvious that he was the oldest of this little Legion. Still, they were juvenile delinquents compared to Danny himself but maybe – and oh how he hoped this would be true – there was potential in little Frankie. 

It took precisely twenty more seconds for something to finally happen. Ghostface had been trying to calm himself down, anticipation burning through him as he finally found the courage to open the door the tiniest bit. Oh that smell...it was divine, drove Danny up the fucking walls with want. Frank was inside the bedroom, sleeping peacefully and so blissfully unaware of the other Killer's presence right next to him. What a sight he was like this. With his guard down, relaxed and calmer than ever and so vulnerable. Anything could happen to Frank in this state, defenseless as he was. But the probabilty of Danny getting stabbed if the Teen were to wake up was a threat that couldn't be ignored. Even with all this excitement ready to burst to the surface Danny wouldn't allow himself to grow careless. He needed to pay attention, otherwise everything he'd done for the past while would be in vain. 

While snooping in someone's private belongings might not have been the most well behaved approach, it was the only way Ghostface could be sure he knew every last bit about this feral Teenager. At least that way Danny figured out so many things about Frank without having ever talked to him before. Frank was an athletic guy, had alot of natural charisma paired with a rather dark sense of humor and his taste in music was absolute shit. Ghostface had - very unlike himself - audibly squeaked and ripped the headphones right off of him as soon as his eardrums had been violently assaulted by...something. At least the sleeping Teenager on the bed hadn't woken up from this...rather embarassing noise. The music in itself wasn't even that bad, it was mainly the volume at which Frank apparently listened to it that had Danny question whether or not this kid even had functioning ears. Danny put the cassette player back on the nightstand and brushed his fingers over the door to Frank's closet, glancing back towards the younger Killer. 

The legion's Leader couldn't really considered dressed properly right now. He was stripped down to only an undershirt and briefs remaining on his frame. A handsome guy, Danny had to admit that. While Frank was a bit on the skinnier side of the spectrum but, the little muscle he had on his body was relatively well defined; And he was cute, really cute. Yep, this definitly was a sight to be taken in and enjoyed. If Danny had been a worse man than he was, he would have most certainly taken advantage of Frank's vulnerable state. On second thought...he was a horrible person. Just not that kind of horrible, at least not fully. Still, he couldn't resist the urge to take a few silent steps towards the sleeping Youth and lean closer to him. It was intoxicating to be this close to Frank, his addicting scent like the sweetest and most tempting drug to Danny. There was nothing, no words Danny could use to even try and describe just what this Teen smelled like. Except for there being a hint, a tiny whiff of deodorant that was barely noticable under the natural aroma.

It was against his better judgement, a stupid and potentially dangerous decision but...he just had to, couldn't resist this urge any longer. The older Killer kept his gaze trained on Frank while he pulled off his mask and set it on the nightstand. His pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight from being so close to his obsession. Knowing he could likely do anything right now and get away with it...was a thrill, sending a shiver down his spine. Just...Just a kiss, then he'd wrap this up and leave, approach Frank on a different day.

Ghostface brought their faces closer together, hovering merely a few inches above those gorgeous lips. Idly he wondered what Frank would taste like, before he sunk his own lips down and gently, so very softly – a mere ghost of a touch – kissed the younger One. It was as if the universe had opened up for him and given him a glimpse of what divinity felt like. Danny had to force himself not to outright moan into this unresponded kiss, or go any further for that matter. Oh how he would've loved to devour this sweet man, to claim him as his own and never let him go again. But unfortunately, the rules in this world were different ones and even a monster like Ghostface had to play by them. 

Although he couldn't resist to bury his face in the crook of Frank's so openly presented neck and just breathe for a moment. This was...not better than the smell of blood and fear, but it was a respectable equal to it. It took a while for him to will himself to move again, Frank stirring in his sleep giving him the right motivation to retreat from his touch. Grey eyes rested on the Teen for just a moment longer before Ghostface pulled his mask back up. He'd have a certain...business to take care of soon enough, one that was greatly hindering him as he walked. 

Frank's leatherjacket was carelessly tossed onto the floor. Danny gathered the fabric in his arms and looked at it as if it was the greatest treasure he'd ever found in all his life, and maybe it just was. A rational part of him thought something along the lines of 'You can't steal this, he will notice' and bla bla bla. He shut that part down really quick and pressed the leather close to his chest before making his way out of the room again, not quite having achieved what he'd came here for but still satisfied. 

Ghostface got out of this realm the same way he'd gotten in, sneaky and unnoticed by anyone but a few crows. The short way out of Mount Ormond was enough to make him shiver again, forcing him to take a short break once he'd made his way back into the forest. The rare wildlife consisting of little more than crows and oddly enough the occasional squirrel was quiet, leaving only the ever so slight rustling sound of leaves around him to listen to. Danny leaned against a tree and slid down to the floor, Frank's leatherjacket safely tucked against his chest.

The aroma of clothes well worn was clinging to the fabric, the natural body odor of a young man numbing Danny's sense as he buried his face in cheap leather. A faint hint of cold cigarette ashes and energy drinks...It was a bit much so up close, some nodes of smell less pleasant than others but all of this combined was – at least to him – what perfection would be like. He couldn't hold back anymore, needed to do something right the fuck now. A moan, low and coming from deep down left his lips as he fumbled with the many, many belts on his pants containing his cock. He just...He had to do this right now, waiting any longer would drive him insane for sure. 

Danny wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his cock the moment it sprung free, standing hard and proud. He gripped himself tight, imagining his hand to be those gorgeous, scarred lips, doe eyes looking up at him with a glint to them...Ghostface groaned into the stolen jacket, pressing his face into the fabric as his imagination went fucking haywire, lust burning white hot through his body. One day, maybe, hopefully in the near future this wouldn't be just fantasy but something he and Frank would do for real...Although Danny writhed in pleasure at the thought that while he knew so much about this feral Teen, said Teen didn't know his every step was being watched; Not even Danny's existence was known to him and oh it was a twisted joy to their non existent relationship.

He could picture it, one day Frank would suck him on his own accord and just maybe he'd let Danny fuck his face with reckless abandon, that youthful, beautiful face covered in cum and tears, reeking of lust. His breath hitched at that thought, the mental image combined with this divine scent surrounding him was enough to push him over the edge. His erection throbbed almost violently before thick spurts of white seed spilled from the tip, staining his clothes and parts of Frank's jacket with cum. It was disgusting and he knew it but, Danny still used the sleeve from stolen fabric to wipe himself off, smearing the remains onto it. A part of him on his Obsession, forever to remain there, unseen once it had dried enough.

Underneath this old and massive tree, hidden from any spectators save for the Entity herself, the Ghostface...smiled.


	12. Day 12: Face-Fucking (Ghost Face/Frank)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 12: Face-Fucking  
> Ghost Face x Frank Morrison  
> Wordcount: 2130

It was bullshit. No, wait actually it wasn't, it was way fucking worse than that. A stupid bet he'd agreed to and of course, of fucking course Danny, that textbook definition of an asshole, had cheated. This wouldn't be so bad, if Frank only could prove it. But there was no backing out of this now, otherwise he'd forever lose his face in front of both Danny and the rest of the Legion. Even though his friends didn't even know the exact reward for the winner of that bet, they'd know for fucking sure if Frank chickened out now. They always just kinda...knew things like these and it was bullshit. 

But that was beside the point. What was important right now was, that Frank would have to pay up. They often fooled around like this but this time it was a little more hardcore than betting on dumb shit in exchange for a half-assed hand job or - if he felt especially daring - a quick blow job going to the winner. This time, they'd gone ahead and went apeshit with their shenanigans. The first one to steal that stupid necklace off of that insomniac cunt's neck would get to fuck the Loser's mouth with no holding back. Little did Frank know Ghost face had been already in possession of that fucking thing before he'd even suggested this little bet between them; Fucking cheater. 

And that was the bullshit, that'd gotten Frank here, sitting on his own god damn bed and waiting for that asshole to return from his fucking trial. Maybe he'd get lost on his way here...or fall down from on top of the iron works and die. How the British meat head hadn't broken his ankles that one time...yeah that was beyond Frank's mental capabilities; Survivors were weird. Right now, he'd wish for the Entity to call him forth and drag him into a trial to both blow off some steam and avoid Danny. But, and that had been so clear, that sneaky bastard was not only a cheater but also a teacher's pet. At least that's what Frank believed to be the case, considering how much the Entity seemed to favour Danny.

He buried his head between his knees, folding his arms over it and letting out a quiet sigh. How was he supposed to do this? Okay, to be fair, it wasn't like he'd never sucked Ghosty's cock but, those times he'd been the one to set the pace. Now Danny would be the one with full control over that, leaving Frank no choice but to take it. It made his stomach drop and sparked his anxiety, shooting it through the roof into infinity and maybe just a little bit beyond. He couldn't do it but he had to. Otherwise the teasing would be relentless and Danny was too fucking good at that. 

When he opened his eyes again, there was a pair of dirty combat boots standing in front of him, just at the edge of his vision. He felt as if these fucking boots were judging him despite lacking any facial expression...or even a face for that matter. Frank lifted his head, doe eyes meeting steel grey ones. Danny was smirking and it made him look so damn cocky, Frank wanted to smack him; Repeatedly; With a brick...or a cement mixer. They had a few of those scattered around the area so why not put them to good use?

“Hello there, Frankie~“ Danny chimed, sitting down on the bed next to him. „How is my favourite twink doing today?“ Frank glared at the other Killer's sneering attitude. „Oh fuck off with the chit-chat. We both know what you're here for so get a move on.“ the younger Killer snapped, putting as much spite in his voice as he possibly could. Frank had been in a sour mood since he'd realized Ghost face was a cheating asshole and his 'friendly' attempts at teasing weren't making this any better. Pretending to make small talk wouldn't help his crappy situation, it was better to just get this shitshow over with so they could live their lives in 'peace' again.  
Danny's grin turned devilish, that light in his eyes making him look terrifyingly similar to something one would expect in a horror movie. „Well then...get on your knees.“ he stated, nudging the Teen into motion. Frank did so, begrudgingly settling himself down on the floor. He already hated every second of this and they hadn't even gotten started yet. Ghost face got up, silently prowling around him like a panther ready to pounce on his prey. Frank felt himself swallow around the lump forming in his throat, dread filling him with every passing second.

He couldn't help but flinch when Danny's hand suddenly shot forward and started caressing his cheek gently, like a lover would; Like he'd done it to Julie countless times before they'd found themselves here. But he and her weren't a thing any more, the strain on their relationship too great to even try to salvage it. Forever being trapped in an eternal purgatory seemed to do that to romance. Break it apart and leave them to pick up the pieces. 

A slap, less painful than it could've been, brought him back from his state of slowly getting distracted. Danny wiggled a finger in front of his face, shaking his head in sync. „Don't you drift off now, Frankie. You said it yourself: You wanna get this over with so...why don't you help me get my pants off so I can stuff my dick down your throat?“ The way that massive asshole dared to sound so fucking happy about this entire situation had Frank seething with rage. He would love to just...take out his knife and shank the bastard right here, right now. But the repercussion would likely be too painful to be worth getting to wipe that stupid smirk off Danny's face. So, instead of stabbing the older Killer, Frank swallowed his pride and brought his hands up to Ghost face’s many belts. There was this nagging premonition in the back of his head that his pride wouldn't be the only thing he'd be forced to swallow tonight. Frank snorted at his own joke, earning himself a questioning look from above before he finally worked up the courage to unbuckle the first of many straps and belts and...god that guy had to be a boy scout or something. 

Underneath a thick layer of fabric, the Legion could already feel how rock hard Danny's cock was. It strained the clothing, making it a tight fit around his crotch area. When he finally managed to free this raging erection, Frank couldn't help but whimper. He'd known Ghost face’s cock was big, he'd sucked it a few times before but the thought of something this big being fucked into his mouth while he had no control over it...it was a little terrifying to say the least. To test the waters, he brought his lips up against the tip and looked up, glancing at Danny through thick eyelashes. Frank felt hands caress him, cupping his cheeks before gently running through his unruly hair. 

Then, all of a sudden, those hands gripped him by the hair and forced Frank's head a few inches closer to Danny, shoving in quite a bit of cock into his mouth. It wasn't enough yet to make him gag, but it would get there eventually; That was for sure. Frank knew Ghost face writhed in pleasure when his victims put up a fight so, out of pure spite, he went completely slack safe for the muscles keeping him upright and just...let him do as he pleased.

But if Danny could be described as anything other than the fucking textbook definition of an asshole, the best fitting word would be 'intelligent'. Of course he picked up on this and reacted accordingly. By slamming his cock down Frank's throat all the way down, cutting off the so much needed air. Danny rocked his hips back and forth, only ever so slightly. He denied Frank oxygen to force him to fight back and -eventually- it worked. Without being able to breath, only a burning sensation of pain radiating though his body to focus on, Frank slowly started to panic as he realized he was given a choice to either struggle against Danny or suffocate on a dick in his own fucking bedroom. 

So, naturally, the Legion put his hands on the other Killer's hips and started trying to push him away. Since Danny was quite a bit stronger than him, it was obvious he'd let Frank push him back. Although once Frank had been given a short moment to fill his lungs, Danny tightened his grip and snapped his hips forward again, making the Teen gag as he was forced to swallow down around the length over and over again while his mouth was being violently thrusted into. The only thing Frank could really focus on was trying to not get his teeth in the way or worse, to bite down. His hands tightly grasped the fabric under them, locking Danny's pants in an iron grip as the other Killer started bobbing Frank's head back and forth. 

Tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes, from both pain and his gag reflex kicking in full force. Saliva dripped from his lips, staining his pants and forming tiny wet puddles on the floor, mixing with the tears when they too started running down his cheeks and drip down at his chin. Danny however didn't seem to care about any of this, fucking into Frank's mouth as if he hadn't gotten laid in years. He was moaning, filthier than any porn star ever could as he slammed himself down to the hilt once more. With his mouth so full, he couldn't even sob without choking even more. He was being used for someone else's pleasure with no regard whether or not he was alright. A tiny part of Frank thought it was...kinda hot. It was still a horrible feeling but, maybe he could get used to it, if Danny only weren't being so violent about it. He felt his already sore throat start to open up more, making it easier for Ghost face to slide Frank's head up and down his throbbing erection. Eventually, the pain from the thrusting ebbed and only left the rawness and the feeling of being full behind.

One of Danny's boots rubbed against Frank's crotch, the gentle pressure in stark contrast to the sheer violence of his mouth being thoroughly assaulted. A pathetic, needy whine, muffled by the cock leaking pre cum down his throat escaped him. He was desperate for even the tiniest hint of pleasure, clinging to it as if it was the water to save him from dying of dehydration. He glanced up at the older Killer, seeing a man overwhelmed by pleasure staring straight back at him. The way Danny looked at him with open hunger in his eyes, an underlying tone of deep affection partially hidden beneath his lust.

The cock inside him throbbed violently, grip in his hair tightening to the point of being painful enough to make Frank hiss. Danny was panting heavily, blissfully moaning every once in a while as he kept slamming the Teen back down on his dick. The only warning Frank got was a soft gasp before his face was all but smashed against Ghost face’s crotch, his nose pressed flush against the dark, curly pubes. Danny held him down as he spilled his seed, his cock remaining balls deep in Frank's throat, forcing him to swallow every last drop of it. Frank whimpered, hot tears running down his face as he desperately tried to shove the Other off of him but the grip holding him down was too brutal to wiggle out of. 

Suddenly, his mouth was empty again. Frank immediately started coughing, saliva and some remains of pre cum hitting the floor as he gasped for breath. He ran a hand over his neck, wincing at the burning sensation coming from within his throat. Even without looking he just knew Danny was grinning at him, admiring his handiwork -or the damage- he'd done on Frank. „There. Debt paid, Frankie~“ he chimed, sounding only slightly out of breath. Oh how much the Legion wanted to insult that smug bastard right now but, to be honest, words would probably fail him right now. His throat hurt so fucking much.

At least Danny seemed satisfied. But – and Frank would make sure to remember this – in the future he'd be more cautious when Danny challenged him to any kind of bet.


	13. Day 13: (Semi) Public Sex (Shape/Jake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 13: (Semi) Public Sex  
> Michael Myers x Jake Park  
> Wordcount: 2915

Out of all the people within the Entity's realm, Jake Park would be the last person to be expected to fuck a killer. Or, to be more specific, fucked by a killer. With his reserved and quiet attitude, people often found him unapproachable, occasionally even unsettling. If Jake were to guess, he'd assume the other survivors thought of him as a misanthropic type of person when in reality, he was just an introvert who lacked social skills. Communicating with people was hard, especially for someone who'd lived all by himself for years with the nearest neighbour being a mile or two away. While yes, he did prefer the company of animals - especially critters – it wasn't as if he had a dislike for humans in general. He just hated being the center of attention and was rather fond of being just a face among many like himself. It was draining to be around people for too long and in a place like this, no one was ever really alone. Especially early on, this had taken a great toll on him. 

When he'd first noticed Michael's focus shift from Laurie to him, it had been terrifying for a broad variety of reasons. Because honestly, Jake wasn't the best runner and Myers, while being slow, had this unwavering determination to get what he wanted. He - to this day still - wasn't exactly sure what had caused the change in Michael, but by now Jake didn't even feel discomfort anymore when he saw that blank mask stare at him from a distance. Maybe it was some sort of natural curiosity. Out of all the survivors trapped in this purgatory, he was the only one who barely even flinched upon being suddenly pulled away from a generator or stabbed through the shoulder by rusty metal caked in blood various other filth. There were also never any screams coming from him, as he'd learned early in his life that it was better to keep quiet, be seen but not heard. 

But with Michael, everything was a little different in so many aspects. His affections, while sometimes quite painful when Jake was squeezed just a bit too hard, were very welcome ones. At first those small touches here, the way Myers' grip on his waist would be a little closer to his butt and the fact he'd just completely ignore Jake in a trial sometimes, had completely freaked Jake out at first. Although over time, he'd gotten used to it. And maybe – just maybe – he'd underestimated these small signs of something almost akin to mercy shown towards him. It wasn't until Laurie pointed that strange behaviour out to him that Jake finally started truly paying attention to the way Michael acted around the others and them compared it to him.

In the end this realisation was what had ultimately brought him here, sporting a proud erection while undressing a killer in the middle of a fucking trial. Jake couldn't deny the certain thrill the possibility of being caught by a survivor at any given moment brought with it. Anyone could just come behind those straw bales and discover their doing. A shudder run through him as he pressed himself against Myers who kept Jake sandwiched between the straw and himself. Remains of dried corn stalks were digging sharply into his back, poking him even through the thick fabric of his dark green vest. It was an unpleasant feeling but he'd rather be here than anywhere else right now. While it was still a little strange to be the sole person to receive this kind of attention from anybody, Jake found himself thriving on those rare occasions where he'd get to be that close to Michael.

Under normal circumstances Jake would have run the moment he saw Myers but, to be honest, after so many years trapped with a small group of people in an infinite circle of neverending horrors, getting his rocks off with a lunatic serial killer really was pretty normal compared to some of the other things he'd experienced over time. Currently, ranking among the more 'normal' things, Jake was in the process of stripping that damned overall off Michael's body. His body being pressed flush between straw and the exact person he was trying to undress didn't help his attempts at ridding either of them of their clothes at all. The Shape casually pressed his leg against Jake's crotch, almost as if it was on accident. A needy whine threatened to escape the Survivor but he managed to compose himself before actually making any sound. Jake loved making his...well kind of boyfriend work for the sweet treat of hearing him moan.

Impatient as Michael tended to be in almost every case, not getting what he wanted immediately didn't sit well with him. He rubbed his leg against Jake's dick, making it harder this time to bite back a groan. It was but a tiny gasp escaping him, a soft, shaky intake of breath at the sensation, the friction Michael created against his erection. It'd been way too long since they'd seen each other so naturally, once Jake had figured out they were going against Michael, there'd been no holding back. The moment they had seen one another, they both just had made half-assed attempts at getting out of view before each was devouring the other in passionate kisses that were more tongue and teeth than usual. 

Finally, that damn overall was stripped off Michael's arms. Sliding it down his body until it hit the floor was an easy thing to do, revealing that toned body Jake so desperately had craved to see. The only clothing still upholding an illusion of modesty was a pair of black briefs, tightly hugging Myers' perfect shape. It was unfair, really, to think how Jake was still almost fully dressed while Michael was already that exposed...oh and what a sight he was. The first time he'd seen the Killer in that stare of undress, there'd been so much blushing and awkward staring. But those times were long behind them, now Jake would just get even hornier than he already was when he saw Michael's barely covered body. 

Jake struggled out of his vest, a soft sigh leaving him as he felt Michael's intense gaze on him. He was about to pull up his sweater as well when a pair of large, warm hands on his hips stopped him from doing so. The Saboteur was about to ask why but the Shape slid his fingers under his sweater and slowly started pulling it up, revealing Jake's body to the cool air of the Coldwind Farm as the sweater eventually fell to the floor. If he hadn't been so close to Michael, the Saboteur would've likely been shivering from being exposed so suddenly. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the Shape's neck and pulled himself up to meet him for a kiss.

The sounds of a generator coming back to life, alot closer than Jake would've liked, startled both men for a split second. But no, tonight they wouldn't let themselves get distracted; Not when they hadn't been together for far too long. The Saboteur found himself unable to give a fuck about being in the middle of a trial, he couldn't care less about generators right now – except maybe a worry of them going on too fast. Michael's arms wrapped around him, lifting Jake a little so they could have easier access to each others lips. 

Usually, Michael was a very passive man, never acting unless it was finally time to strike. But, as he'd quickly figured out rather early into their strange relationship, it was different when it came to nightly activities that usually were supposed to happen in the privacy of a bedroom; Or a privately owned house for that matter. When it came to things like this, Myers was dominant, left Jake no chance to be in control any more than he'd be granted. He knew that theoretically, Michael just could just go ahead and fuck him, whether Jake wanted it or not. That thought should've been so much more terrifying to him than it was but, the Saboteur found himself completely unbothered by this. In fact, the thought of being so powerless, weak and fragile compared to Michael, that mountain of a man, was rather arousing to him. 

The sound of fabric being torn apart resulted in Jake's eyes snapping back into focus, a sharp glare directed at Myers. His black jeans, now shredded to pieces, fell down to the straw covered floor, adding even more dirt to them than there'd already been. The Saboteur didn't have it in him to seriously be mad at Michael but still, those jeans had been his favourites and now they were good for little more than turning them into a make shift pillow. Although the implications of the Shape's hurry had him waste no thought on anything as irrelevant as a ruined pants. 

Jake's assumptions would remain true. For a brief moment he was set back onto his own feet, only to be turned around and all but smashed against the straw bales face first. Now the Saboteur couldn't hold back his needy whimper anymore, loving the feeling of being manhandled by this specific killer way too much. His fingers dug into the straw, the dry corn stalk cracking under his grip as his underwear was pulled down. Jake's cock sprung free, the coolness around him almost unpleasant against this hot and overly sensitive flesh. Almond eyes screwed shut at the sensation of Michael pressing his hips against his ass, looming over the smaller man. Even through this thin layer of fabric seperating their skin, Jake felt as if Myers' massive cock could slip into him at any minute. His briefs were wet with pre cum, the erection trapped inside them desperate to get out. 

At least Michael had the common courtesy to not just force his cock straight into him. If he'd ever try to do that, Jake probably wouldn't survive it in one piece. Behind him, there was a wet pop, kept subtle but the Saboteur's keen ears still caught up on the sound and the meaning behind alone had him whine, full of anticipation. They both knew how used to this part of their intimacy Jake was by now and either of them was very well aware of his high tolerance to pain so, Michael didn't even bother with slipping in a single finger to gently open him up and instead started with two at once. 

The stretch was uncomfortable at first, making him quietly hiss, but Jake was so familiar with that first few moments of a burning sensation that would quickly die down and make way for overwhelming pleasure later down the road, it barely even bothered him. While saliva and pre cum were a poor substitute for actual lube, it was the best they'd had readily available. Still, finally having Michael's fingers inside of him again was enough to make his head swim with lust, wishing for something much bigger pushing into his hole. Whenever those thick fingers thrusted into him in just the right angle, Jake couldn't help but mewl in delight at renewed pleasure jolting through his entire body. It didn't take long for Jake to be opened up, mentally and physically prepared to welcome Michael's cock. 

Jake felt empty for a brief moment when Myers was done stretching him and pulled out. Although he didn't even get the chance to complain, yelping despite himself at something hot and wet pressing against his hole. In his mind, the Saboteur was begging for the Shape to just get a move on and penetrate him, but no words were going to leave his lips. But Moaning, whimpering and babbling from overstimulation, yeah those were going to come out of his mouth once Michael started fucking him in earnest. Slowly Michael's cock forced the hole open, Jake having to fight the urge to press his ass against it.With gritted teeth he endured the way too slow movement, sighing in frustration. It was cruel, even for Myers' standards to tease him like this and they both knew it. Jake wanted to beg so desperately, the desire to throw his pride away burning hot under the surface of his consciousness.

At least his facade, this charade of patience was rewarded when Michael was finally sheathed completely inside him. A groan left the Saboteur, one hand pressing against his lower belly as he looked down and - sure enough – there was a slight bulge where the tip of Myers' cock was resting inside of him. Sometimes Jake was greatful for being on the more lithely built side. He wouldn't get to see this if he had more fat or were more muscular. All he could do was stare at the bulge in awe as Michael started slowly rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing over but not quite hitting Jake's sweet spot just yet. 

There were hands gripping tightly around his hips, hoisting Jake up and turning them around before sliding around him to hold him upright. Jake, now essentially being impaled on Myers' cock by his own bodyweight, couldn't help but let out an absolutely filthy moan, head lolling back against that broad shoulder behind him. He was spread open, there for anyone to see who might be unfortunate enough to stumble upon them right now. Who knew? Maybe someone was already watching them, they weren't exactly being sublte right now. Jake covered his mouth in an attempt of barely even trying to stiffle his moans and cries of pure, undbridled lust while Myers' continued to fuck into him, picking up the pace with each passing minute. The bulge moved under Jake's hand each and every time Michael thrusted into him, the sensation of this adding another layer of ecstasy to his already overly sensitive body. 

Behind him, the Saboteur felt his Lover lean against the straw bale for support, grunting and breathing heavily against Jake's neck. Michael's grip around him was slowly getting tighter, somewhat borderlining on squeezing him already. It was painful, yet Jake found himself loving it. The younger Man felt full, the cock inside of him stretching him wide open. Myers' aim was getting better too, more of his thrusts were hitting his sweet spot by now, never failing to make Jake squirm in his grasp, desperate for more. The thrusting was starting to become more violent in nature, each time he was slammed back down at the same time as Michael rolled his hips, it ripped a fresh moan from the Saboteur. They were being quite noisy by now, neither caring if anyone heard or saw them while they fucked. 

Jake was the first to spill his seed with a loud cry, his cock making a mess of their clothes on the ground as he came untouched, pushed over the edge from Michael fucking into him alone. But Myers' wasn't done with him, he continued to fuck him throughout his orgasm, fucking into his now even more sensitive body, making Jake whimper and whine like the needy bitch he felt he was right now. The Saboteur, throwing all caution into the wind, almost screamed himself hoarse with the intensity of his pleasure, the hand still pressed over his mouth muffling the sound just enough to not have the sounds echo throughout the farm. If he hadn't just blown his load, he'd done it again in the very moment he heard Michael's low, rumbling moan against his neck, the sound so unbelievably arousing to Jake's ears. 

That moan was the safe indicator that Myers was about to cum. Only a brief moment later, it happened. The Saboteur felt the familiar throbbing inside his ass, before cum shot into him, coating his insides in Michael's seed and making him feel as full as he'd ever feel in his life. The sensastion was overwhelmingly arousing. His head was spinning from the intensity of both their orgasms. 

A quiet, displeased whine left his lips when Michael's softening cock slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty as the cum started leaking from his thoroughly abused hole. Almost desperately he tried clenching down to keep the seed from leaving him so soon but, there was no use in even bothering with trying. Jake's ass was fucked open far too much for this. If he were to look in a mirror right now and take a look at his backside, Jake was sure he'd see his gaping hole, remains of cum running down his thighs. 

The Saboteur was gently lowered back onto the ground, settled on top of their filthy clothes with surprising care. Exhaustion was starting to take him over with quite alot of force. Apparently Michael and him had overdone it a little this time, even the Shape seemed out of breath as he got comfortable next to Jake on the ground. Normally, he wouldn't be so daring as to try and cuddle up to the Shape but...fuck it, he felt especially cocky today. Jake leaned against his lover, putting most of his weight on him. He was too tired, too exhausted and too fucked out to give a damn about how he would get back to the campfire or even out of this trial for that matter. All he cared about right now was being close to Michael, the man he'd fallen in love with ages ago.


	14. Day 14: Age Difference (Jeff/Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 14: Age Difference  
> Jeff Johansen x Steve Harrington  
> Wordcount: 1404

There were many things in this place worthy of being really concerned about. On top of that long list would probably be the question of why death wasn't permanent. How could they survive having their spines shred apart by a chainsaw or walk straight after having the viscious jaws of a bear trap snapping shut on their legs? Why didn't they seem to age? Especially the Survivors who were here for many years should start to show signs of aging. Even after such a long time here, the one's who'd been dragged here as teenagers didn't look like they had aged a single day when they would've been adults by now. Both Laurie and Quentin didn't exactly seem happy about still being stuck in that awkward phase between the last phase of puberty and adulthood. 

Jeff found himself protective of the youngest ones among them. He'd always make sure to keep the kids warm and comfortable. Some were more receptive of is fatherly affection than others. Quentin, the youngest of their little group thrived under the care Jeff would give so freely. He loved to wear Jeff's jackets when it got really cold in the realm, his bright smile warming Jeff's heart. It wasn't much different with Laurie in this regard. Nancy on the other hand was a little...hard to work with at first. She saw him as an old man trying to patronize her and reacted by throwing spiteful comments his way. He'd never admit this, but some of her words had deeply hurt the Artist. But eventually, she would slowly warm up to him and he'd be there to comfort her when everything became too much to bear. Nancy was a free spirit, independent and set in her ways unlike most other people Jeff knew. It was clear that trying to guide her, actively wanting to help wouldn't get him anywhere so instead, he'd be the shoulder to cry on.

It wasn't like he was the oldest in their little family, no there were quite a few gentlemen beating him to that. William, with an impressive Age of almost 90 years, certainly was the oldest by a long shot. But nonetheless, Jeff was the Dad of this group. And he wouldn't want it any other way, some of these kids needed someone to support them, hold their hands and tell them that everything would be alright one day. 

Sometimes, when he was surrounded by all these young people, he felt way too aware of his own age, self conscious about the way he looked. A lifelong diet of beer and junk food hadn't done his body any good. While he did have quite some muscle on him, all of it was cushioned by a layer of fat, especially on his belly. He also was really hairy, chest thickly covered in soft, dark brown hair. He'd been jokingly described as metal jesus before and, if Jeff was being honest, he enjoyed that nickname. 

At first, Jeff hadn't realized what those small glances and lingering touches really meant. Hadn't noticed how Steve would sometimes look at him with longing in his eyes. To Jeff, Steve was another young man in need of open arms and a supporting hand on his back. Although eventually, he'd - as the last person around the campfire – realized what Steve really wanted from him.  
When Steve Harrington came to him the first time, Jeff had been left flabberghasted at the Boy's sheer boldness. Coming onto him like this, openly flirting with him. He was an old man, nearing his fourties and yet this handsome, young fella found him attracting. Jeff didn't really understand why exactly Steve would want him and not one of the many much more attractive people way closer to his age. There were many beautiful and kindhearted girls around, so much more fitting to attempt to pursue a relationship with him. Out of all people, why him?

However, his questioning was met with confusion. Steve would stare at him as if he'd suddenfly grown a second head and frown, seemingly unable to understand why Jeff would question his worth like this. "I don't care about your age. You're perfect." he'd simply stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Jeff on the other hand...well he was just starting to believe the Teen. Steve didn't seem like the type of person to lie about these things or make a cruel joke just to hurt Jeff's feelings. He'd taken Steve's hand and squeezed it gently, a hint of tears in his eyes at this sweet confession. There wasn't any need to wonder about this any further, Steve had made clear what he felt and to question someone's feelings would've been so very rude, especially when it had been painstakingly obvious to anyone but Jeff. 

In a world like this happiness was a rare good to be cherished, for it could vanish as quickly as it'd come into your life. Jeff knew this just as well as any other stuck here. If Steve had approached him like this back home, far away from the Entity's grasp, Jeff was sure he'd rejected the Boy out of fear and lack of confidence. Steve, being from the 80's in the USA surely would've understood Jeff's concerns. They were both men and their age gap was big, big enough to be a reason for many people to be concerned...maybe even offended. Jeff himself had never understood why humans were so damn nosy about who kissed who. What did it matter as long as both parties involved consented and people were happy? Still, Jeff would've been too afraid of nasty things thrown both of their ways, of either of them even being attacked for the 'crime' of loving the wrong person.

But, and in this case really, fortunately, they weren't stuck in a world full of nasty assholes anymore. If it was better to be forever trapped in this purgatory was any better, well that left really room for discussion. At least here, neither Jeff nor Steve had to fear anyone being hateful towards them. They all, while being a group of strangers in the beginning, were now close friends, a tightly knitted group of people sharing trauma. So, with his fears and concerns vanished, Jeff allowed himself to fall in love with this young man. 

The first time they kissed at the campfire, uncaring (or maybe completely forgetting) about being infront of everyone, his heart had felt like it was bursting with happiness. Feeling Steve leaning into his touches, his arms wrapping around Jeff's neck as their lips touched. The way the Teen smiled into the kiss and his unwillingness to pull away from the Artist were the things reassuring Jeff in his decision to give it a try. To let himself be loved and love in return, making them both feel happy and safe within each others arms. Jeff tightened his embrace, pulling Steve flush against himself as they enjoyed the Other's presence.

It wasn't until they heard someone cheer that they realized they weren't alone right now, even if it felt as if they were the two only people in the entire universe right now. "Finally! Dear GOD I was about to lock you two in a locker together...I swear Steve's horrible when he's pining. Ohhhh Feng! What if he doesn't like me? Ohhhh I'm Steve Harrington. Well fuck you, Steve! David, you owe me a flashlight!" Feng bellowed, but there was no real spite in her comments. They all, even if Steve seemed a little embarassed, shared a laugh. David groaned, begrudgingly handing over a flashlight and a pack of batteries to the chinese girl.

Together, Jeff and Steve would explore their love and try out many different things over their time here. There were alot of things left to discover about the other and they had all the time in the world to learn about them all. The Artist felt younger, more alive than he'd ever felt before and in return was a sense of safety for his boyfriend. Neither was sure where their love would bring them but, they were certainly going to find out one day. 

There were many things worthy of concern in the Entity's world but this realm had one advantage to their home: Being judged for who you fall in love with wasn't part of these concerns.


	15. Day 15: Size Difference (Oni/Quentin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 15: Size Difference  
> Kazan Yamaoka x Quentin Smith  
> Wordcount: 2384

A raging behemoth of a man, destroying everything and everyone within his path with brute force. A mountain in human form, strongly packed with nothing but muscle and blinding hot anger. Quentin Smith shouldn't have thought of these things as attractive or arousing as he was. But, in reality, he found the Oni, with this almost feral act of killing, so incredibly sexy he was starting to lose his mind. At least he felt like he was. He shouldn't be attracted to a seemingly mindless killing machine but, when Quentin thought about these massive arms wrapping aroud his waist...he couldn't help but feel a thrill.

This turned out to be a problem for everyone involved. Each and every time Quentin saw the Oni running through the realm his mind went blank, leaving only room for pure and unbridled horniness. He desperately wanted that man to thoroughly destroy him in a different sense than death. His friends paid the price for Quentin's stupid crush, each and everytime dying in increasingly horrible ways when the Insomniac suddenly became totally useless during trials or got himself killed barely a minute into it. It was starting to wear the others down, none of them realizing what was actually wrong with their Dreamwalker. 

It seemed like the Entity herself too finally had enough with the way Quentin acted, as one day, after another failed attempt of the Survivors fighting for their escape against the raging beast, she didn't bring the Teen back to the campfire like she usually did. Instead, he woke up on floor covered in moss and ivy. His body ached from his most recent death, taking a moment to fully force his way back into consciousness. When the Dreamwalker's eyes finally came back into focus, he found himself staring straight into the massive beast he'd been having the most perverted thoughts about. The Oni was standing over him, giving Quentin the perfect view under his loincloth. With Delight, he realized there was no underwear to be found, that enormous cock hanging freely, barely concealed by straps of leather, hempen fabric and some metal plates. 

He should've been terrified, quivering in fear at the tought of being all alone with this monster. But, against everything that would be appropriate or even right...the Insomniac felt nothing but himself slowly getting horny. That sight of tightly packed muscle, a broad chest, bare for the world to see...Quentin felt blood rush into his nether regions, squirming under the Oni's intense gaze upon him. The Killer was so...so much bigger than him, a beast in every sense. Quentin could barely tear his gaze away from that fat, dangling cock, his mouth watering at the thought of putting his lips on it, of getting it inside of him. '

The Oni seemed unsure what to make of this half conscious boy on the ground. He wasn't attacking yet, but kept his weapon in a tight grip just in case. There was a certain smell coming from the Teen. It wasn't fear, not entirely at least. There was a strong arousal coming from him, strong enough to make Kazan shudder. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like this instead of running at the mere sight of him. This young man didn't quite have the curves Kazan would've preferred, but he was the best he'd get in this realm. The Oni shook his head, sheathed his blade and extended a large hand, pulling the boy onto his feet. He noticed how tiny the arm he was gripping seemd in comparsion to Kazan's hands. He wasn't even sure if this Survivor would survive being bedded by him but, if he didn't it wouldn't matter. They always came back and really...it would be his own fault for intruding in the Oni's realm.

Quentin squeaked as he was so suddenly pulled up, manhandled by this mountain of a man. This was like a wet dream come true. A soft, needy whine escaped his lips as he was pressed flush against the Older, barely audible over the sound of Kazan's heavy breathing against his skin. He barely reached past the Oni's navel, his entire body dwarved by the sheer mass of flesh and hardened muscle infront of him. The edges of his metal aror dug sharply into Quentin's skin. Not enough to draw blood just yet, but enough to be quite painful. Still, the Dreamwalker found himself unable to care about things like these when he finally found himself in this monster's arms, helpless and completely at his probably nonexistent mercy. He didn't care that there was no lube, that he was unlikely to even fit the Oni's dick anywhere inside of him or that he'd probably die trying. Quentin wanted this, craved to be thoroughly destroyed by this killer.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore, needed to do something. Quentin met the Oni's gaze, both pairs of eyes clouded with arousal as the Dreamwalker ran his fingers over the Killer's crotch, smiling at the hitching of breath from above him. The half hard member under his fingers was already impressive in size, far bigger than anything he'd taken before and surely than anything he'd ever take in his life. He knew it was risky, but Quentin still started removing the armor and leather straps barely covering up Kazan's modesty, desperate to finally get unrestricted view of what hopefully was going to go inside him soon. Surprisingly, no big, meaty hands came down to stop him, the Oni merely following the Insomniac's every movement. 

The fabric and metal fell to the ground with a clattering sound and with that, the Oni stood bare before Quentin, hardening cock nudging against his chest. "Oh my god..." The Insomniac whispered, eyes widening at the gargantuan dick pressing against his skin. His own pants were starting to tent, getting uncomfortably tight as his cock filled out with blood. The Killer grabbed him again, pulling the Boy over towards the broken statue throning in the sanctum's middle, and set them both down on the floor, Quentin sitting between those big, muscular thighs. Quentin fumbled with the buckle of his belt for a moment longer than he would've liked, but got his own pants off without too much trouble as well, exposing his lower half to the cool air. The Oni easily reached around his small body, one hand slipping under Quentin's shirt while the other groped his ass. 

One finger massaged over the Dreamwalker's hole, rubbing over the tiny ring of muscle until it warmed up enough to allow some stretching. Honestly, it surprised him that the Oni seemed to know he couldn't just straight up slam his cock inside. That would've probably been enough to kill Quentin. But at least, with the Killer gently massaging his hole, that concern was out of the way. A finger slipped inside, making the Teen wince at the rough feeling. Still, with all the pain he'd endured during his time in this realm, a bit of dry stretching wasn't that big of a deal. At least Kazan was taking it slow with him, giving the Insomniac enough time to adjust to the sudden stretch before starting to slowly move that finger in and out. 

It was alot to take in, quite literally. He was so tiny compared to Kazan, his fingers felt like a small dick had suddenly entered him. Quentin's fingers dug into the nearest thing they could reach, which happened to be the Oni's chest. But the Killer barely even noticed blunt fingernails digging into his flesh, his mind focused on getting the Dreamwalker ready for something so much bigger. Quentin cast his eyes down, the Oni's erection staring straight back at him in all of it's massive glory. He seriously doubted he'd be able to fit that thing in completely but he was certainly going to try. 

Fingers – two by now - were stretching him open, spreading his cheeks apart and preparing the tight hole. Quentin was a mewling, whining little mess, only held upright by a broad chest carrying almost all of his weight. The thrusting was still uncomfortable, but bearable for the Insomniac. He was too lost in his arousal to care about a little discomfort. Quentin was moaning, his face leaning against Kazan's chest as he writhed under his touches. He felt himself open up more and more, his body accepting the fingers stretching him. For a brief moment they left his body, only to be right back in a moment later, coated with spit this time to make it easier for both of them. The Dreamwalker had a hard time not giving in to blissfulness. He didn't want to cum too fast but it was difficult to not feel oberwhelmed by the pleasure given to him. 

Kazan continued to stretch him for a while, only stopping when three fingers easily slid in and out of Quentin's widely stretched ass. He then pulled the Teen flush against him, his erection, slippery with ungodly amounts of pre cum, pressing up against Quentin's ass. The Dreamwalker put his arms on Kazan's shoulders and braced himself, willing his body to relax the best he could as he felt that massive tip press against his hole. The Killer held him like this for a moment, just at the brink of sinking into a tight and welcoming heat. Quentin felt as if he was an overgrown toy for the Oni to please himself with, tight, wet and readily available to fuck into. They made eye contact for a brief moment before the grip around his hips tightened even further and Quentin slowly felt himself be impaled on Kazan's cock. The renewed stretch was painful, made the Teen cry out at the sensation of being split open. 

He couldn't breath, his lungs refusing to function as he was forced lower and lower down, filled up to the brim already when Kazan was just barely two thirds in. On his stomach was a bump forming, the fullness bulging his belly. It grew larger when the Oni pushed the rest of his cock in with a fluid motion, punching the remaining air from Quentin's lungs, leaving him gasping for air. Maybe he hadn't really known what he'd been lusting after all this time, but this was so much better than anything he could've wished for, or even imagined. There he was, spread open and so full of cock, the erection inside him filling out every part of him. Feeling every beat coming from Kazan's heart, the throbbing cock pulsating already being enough to make the Dreamwalker whine. 

But when the Oni finally started moving, it became so much better than it already was. At first, he was slow, just an experimental roll resulting in small but deep thrusts. Those were enough to bring the Teen to the brink of frustration, his body not satisfied with tiny movements like this. He wanted more, needed more to feel fulfillment. At least, in Quentin's mind, that was the case when in reality, he was wax in Kazan's hands, a moaning, whining mess begging for release already. Quentin believed himself to be able to take so much more when he was too full already, his body straining under the pressure to even take the Other in without breaking. But it didn't matter if it destroyed him, right now all he could think of was that behemoth finally fucking into him, abandoning all caution.

He was slid up and down the massive length a couple of times, Kazan finding it easier to move the Teen in ther position instead of moving his own hips. The Dreamwalker whined, leaning back in the Oni's embrace to let himself be used. He didn't care, wanted to be nothing but a fleshlight for him to sink his cock into. A hole to fill up with cum; Little better than a common whore. Quentin writhed, spreading his legs as far as he could to allow Kazan easier access to his ass. It didn't matter what Quentin had wanted from this, now he was nothing but a plaything for the Oni, something for him to take his anger and channel it into sexual energy. 

The Oni continued his movements, forcing the Teen to take much more than he should be able to take, pleasing himself with the tight heat so willngly given to him. He fucked his cock into the Dreamwalker, making the boy scream himself hoarse with lust. That tiny hole, stretched so far beyond it's limit, sucking him right in and milking him dry. The bulge on Quentin's stomach was moving, shrinking and enlarging each time Kazan pulled him off his cock and slammed him back down. His sweet spot was abused, rubbed raw and overly senstive from constant thrusting into it. The Teen couldn't hold back any longer, his walls clenching around the Oni's dick as he came, overwhelmed with pleasure, and spilled his seed on Kazan's chest, making a mess of it.

Above him, the Oni grunted, overwhelmed by the sudden squeeze around his cock. Those walls were milking him in earnest, forcing the seed out of him. Kazan filled the Teen up, grunting and groaning as he came inside. It had been such a long time since he'd been inside someone, the load filling the boy up being the strongest evidence of it. His seed flooded every inch available inside the Dreamwalker, leaving behind a messy, stretched hole as he pulled out. Quentin was gaping, his hole too abused to even try and clench down to hold the cum in. It was freely running down his thighs, dripping onto Kazan's softening cock. Quentin, upon reaching his climax, had passed out in Kazan's arms and went limp, blissful and happy at finally having gotten what he'd craved for so long. 

The Entity, having watched all of this go down, hummed in content. She was pleased with this performance, even if it didn't bring her more strength. She'd make sure to bring these two together for shows like this more often. But for now the goddess snatched her Dreamwalker, bringing him back into her claws, and brought him back to the other prey. Hopefully he'd finally show an acceptable performance, now that his cravings had been satisfied.


	16. Day 16: Pegging (Jane/Ace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 16: Pegging  
> Jane Romero x Ace Visconti  
> Wordcount: 2471

If someone - anybody really – had suggested this even five years ago, Ace would've laughed openly in their faces. To picture him married to the woman he loved and actually planning to stay with her for the rest of his life had been something he'd never have thought possible. He would've bet everything on his life ending with a bullet between his eyes, somewhere in a dark alleyway with at laest ten ex-wives and alot more bastard children, never to meet their father. Would anyone even have shed tears for him? Would anyone actually have missed him? It didn't matter anymore, that life was behind Ace now; At least partially. He was still a gambler, although had tuned his habits down quite a bit. 

Ace still couldn't fully believe his luck. That a woman like Jane had even glanced his way, let alone agreed to him buying her a drink. She was everything to him. Ace couldn't ever imagine a life without her again, having finally found his soulmate. He had never believed in this stuff, soulmates and destiny and all of that bullshit fortune tellers told gullible people but, while luck always had been the one exception, Ace found himself thinking that some of this might be not as much nonsense as he'd believed it to be. It wasn't as if he felt like Jane completed him though. He was very much a whole being all by himself and so was she but, they were more expansions of each other. Everything felt better with Jane by his side, his lovely and gorgeous wife. Ace couldn't remember a moment in his life where he'd been happier to hear someone say yes than when Jane had agreed to become his wife.

Just like this, they fell into a routine together. It was something Ace had been anxious about, all of his previous marriages having failed at the point of having a routine, but with Jane things were...a little different. Ace always saw this in the movies, or even in the occasional book, how after being married for a while, the sex life just kind of died. Not so much with Jane, that woman had the libido of a fucking rabbit during mating season. She was even hornier than Ace and that was an impressive feat in itself. The things they'd experimented with during their time together were insane. Hot wax, cuffs, blindfolds, breathplay...to only name a very few. But tonight, they were going to try something completely new and Ace...well he had to admit, he was a little nervous. It wasn't everyday your wife requested to fuck you in the ass. But the way her eyes had sparkled with excitement at the idea had made it impossible for Ace to turn it down. It wasn't like he couldn't tell Jane no, he'd done that a few times when something she'd wanted to try made him too uncomfortable but, he could live with being on the recieving end of penetration for once. Who knew? Maybe he liked it.

When Jane came home from work that evening, she looked less tired than usual. Normally, she came home exhausted from her work, needing a long while to charge her batteries back up but tonight, she was full of energy and excited to get started. Ace, who brought home money from gambling and otherwise kept the house clean, welcomed her by pulling her into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You need to eat something first, my dear. Knowing you, you didn't have lunch again. Dinner is almost ready, just sit at the table and have a drink, yes?" he chimed, letting go of his wide in order to hurry back into their kitchen to give the last touches to the casserole. It wasn't much, Ace wasn't the greatest cook but there were a few recipes he could make from memory, potato-bacon casserole with grated cheese being one of them.

About two hours later, with both of them being fed and happy, Jane, showered and relieved of a day's worth of stress, stood before Ace who way laying on the bed. She had a harness strapped around her bare hips, a rather small dildo erecting from her crotch. Jane had known she'd be taking his anal virginity tonight so, in preparation, she'd purchased a smaller cock for him to take. It was rather normal in length, maybe a tiny bit on the shorter side and just barely thicker than two of Ace's fingers.

Ace was stripped down to his underwear, awaiting his love to join him on the bed, anxious about she'd do to him. He knew those fears were illogical. Jane would never do anything to hurt him and he knew that but, Ace had never taken something up his ass before and that made him nervous, his anxiety skyrocketing. "Ace, honey." Jane spoke, her soft voice bringing his attention back to her, head snapping up to meet her gaze. "You know you can always say no, right? I'd never be mad at you for reinforcing your boundaries. I can see you're afraid." her voice, oh that voice he loved to listen to so much, was full of concern for his wellbeing. It was sweet, his heart barely able to take the love he felt for his beloved Jane. Ace swallowed the lump forming in his throat, taking a deep breath before he spoke: "I'm...this is very new for me but I trust you. Just...be gentle, okay?" it was very unlike him to be like this, completely trusting someone else, being in love. Normally, in his line of profession, everybody lied and no one ever allowed themselves to be vulnerable. But – again – with Jane things were different.

Jane, very well aware of how little Ace usually trusted people, could only smile at her husbands words, almost bursting with pride of being the one he allowed himself to show his true feelings to. She moved to sit between her husbands legs and pressed kiss to his forhead. Ace too couldn't help but smile at her loving ways. Sometimes she was just too precious, always concerned for the wellbeing of others before her own. "I love you." they said in unison, a chuckle escaping from them both the moment they'd both finished speaking. They kissed one more time before Jane went ahead and got the lube from the nightstand. She'd put it there in preperation of what was to come. "I will put my fingers in you first. You'll need to be stretched out so it won't hurt." she explained, holding the lubricant up for Ace to see. 

Ace raised an eyebrow at that, smirking with that lopsided smile Jane had fallen in love with. "Have you done this before, dear?" he chuckled in amusement, his voice still tense but feeling less anxious. Jane shook her head, running her hands over her husband's inner thighs: "No, but I did my research on the topic." she stated, slowly moving her fingers closer to Ace's hole. "I like to know what I'm doing, especially when it comes to you." Jane grabbed the lube and squeezed a healthy amount of it on her fingers, rubbing it between them to warm the slipperly liquid up before rubbing her fingers over his entrance, watching Ace's face for anything even resembling a wince. With her other hand, Jace went to gently rub over his cock, a distraction from her first finger slowly entering him. 

While it was a little uncomfortable to have a forgein object in the form of a finger pushed inside of him, Ace really wasn't so sure anymore, what exactly he'd been so worried about. This wasn't even half bad and Jane massaging his cock really just added to his feeling of getting used to this very quickly. Her warm, lubed up finger was so gentle in probing him, slowly working him open to prepare his body; It was quite nice. Ace had expected pain, feeling as if he was split apart by a monster cock but, this felt more like the beginning of a massage to him. But when her finger unexpectedly brushed against something inside of him, Ace almost screamed with the sudden pleasure hitting him, a loud moan erupting from deep within. "Oh fuck, do that again!" he almost instantly begged, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. 

Jane smiled in content, having found what she'd been looking for. She rubbed over that same spot again and Ace found himself suddenly feeling just as excited about this as Jane had been all evening. She'd been right, this was alot of fun. Ace felt himself slowly starting to harden, his dick pressing more against Jane's caring hand. She wrapped her fingers around his hardening cock, slowly stroking it in sync with her movements to open him up. "You're doing great, love" she whispered, eyes hazy with lust from the sheer sight of seeing her husband coming undone under her. To her, Ace had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever laid eyes upon right now. He was moaning and whining, his back arching when Jane crooked her finger in just the right angle, sensitive to her every touch. Maybe it was because it was Jane touching him, but Ace could see them doing this more often as he was starting to really enjoy this and Jane had always loved to bring him pleasure, drawing her own arousal from the sound of him moaning. 

"Please, please more." the Gambler heard himself whimper, greedily begging for his wife to give him more pleasure, his body burning with desire. Their eyes met, the genuine smile of pure happiness on her face enough to set his willingness to do this again in stone for good. That look was so beautiful, he wanted to see this all the time on her. She hummed, giving his dick a gentle squeeze before withdrawing her finger from his hole, adding more lube before gently pushing in again with two fingers this time. Ace didn't even mind the stretch this time, his mind too hazy with arousal from the constant touches coming from his wife. The slow stroking and gentle probing, the way her fingers just brushed that certain spot inside every once in a while had him melt under her, gooey like wax from her expertise. She clearly had done her research properly. 

Eventually it was enough, Ace being stretched open wide enough for her purposes. He was trapped in a constant stream of moaning, whining and begging, even drooling a little bit from what she was doing to him in this very moment. He couldn't believe he'd actually been afraid, Jane was a saint who'd always put his pleasure before her own. There would've been no way for this to be an unpleasant experience for him, he saw that now. He heard the squelching sound of more lube being spilled from the bottle and braced himself for what was to come. 

The cock poking at his wet and widened entrance, was surprisingly warm to the touch. Ace would've expected it to feel cold and uncomfortable but, while being cooler than Jane's fingers, it was still relatively warm. Slowly her cock pushed into him, a by now familiar stretch making him moan instead of hiss. He was starting to quite enjoy the feeling of being stretched by her, his body happily accepting everything she was giving, greedy for even more. Jane only pushed in about an inch or two before stopping, looking at her husband for confirmation; A last chance to say no before she'd fully sink inside him. "please, go ahead and fuck me." he begged, his voice deeper and soaked with raw need. Jane kept stroking his cock as she pushed inside of him, her hips pressing up against the curve of his ass. Ace spread his legs further, allowing her the best access possible to his entrance, whimpering when he felt the head of the cock featherly brush against his sweet spot. 

From that point forward, all of Ace's initial fears were evaporated, leaving room for nothing but pure unbridled lust coursing through his body. Jane knew exactly what she was doing, skilled fingers pumping his cock in perfect sync with her thrusts massaging his sweet spot. Ace turned into a mess beneath her, his thighs quivering as she relentlessly fucked him into oblivion with that look of determination in her eyes, her mind set on bringing overwhelming pleasure to the Gambler. And she was doing it so very well, making him moan and gasp for breath, the sheer intensity of his pleasure pushing away every remotely intelligent thought, leaving only room for blankness and unrestrained arousal.

Ace writhed under Jane when his orgasm hit him way too fast, too overwhelmed by how skilled she was to last any longer, the intense and drawn out foreplay adding into this whole situation. Jane fucked him through his orgasm, her hand never ceasing to stroke him as he spilled his seed onto his stomach, her name on his lips as he was left gasping for air. There was a comfortable silence between the two lovers when Jane withdrew the fake cock from his thoroughly fucked hole and fumbled with the straps, tossing the harness on her side of the bed when she finally had managed to get it off. She crawled up to Ace, running a gentle hand over his chest, whispering into his ear: "You did so well, my love. Seeing you like this...You can't believe how gorgeous you were under me, moaning my name." Ace, between heavy intakes of breath, chuckled, tilting his head to look at Jane, his grin looking beyond stupid from how happy and exhausted he was. "Can we do this again sometime?" he asked, the look in his eyes already greedily begging for more. He just couldn't help himself, Ace was and always would be a greedy son of a bitch. 

Jane adjusted her bare body, curling up against her husband and resting her head on his shoulder before she answered: "I'd love to do this to you again, as many times as you want. You know how much I love bringing you pleasure." Ace wrapped an arm around his wife, even more reassured about his decision to stay with her for the rest of his life. As if that hadn't already been clear to him. That woman was both an angel and a god damn demon of lust united in one person. It would've been beyond stupid of him to ever let go of her, at least for as long as she wanted him the same way.

Honestly though, Ace was safe to assume the feeling of wanting to spend the rest of their lives together, was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing so much every day is starting to drain me. geez.


	17. Day 17: Voyeurism (Ghost Face)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 16: Voyeurism  
> Ghost Face  
> Wordcount: 1110

Before coming to the Entity's realm, Ghost Face had always been a creep. A stalker hiding in the shadows, watching people from close by without them even knowing they were being watched. Early on in his life, Danny had done it for fun. Like a game of hide-and-seek when there was no seeker, he just liked hiding. It took him until halfway through his puberty to realize he enjoyed secretly watching people for entirely different reasons than just fun. Although, sexual pleasure might also count towards fun if it was really broken down to the basics, just a different kind of it. 

He'd worn being dubbed a creep like it was a badge of honor, a pervert proud of his perversion. Danny had watched so many people in his life by either following them or watching them through hidden cameras. Those shows on TV where people were filmed without their knowledge? They gave him a thrill, one of the best wank materials he'd ever had. Over his time Danny had recorded so much, taken so many photos...The attic in his small suburbian house had been full of VHS cassettes and polaroid photographs, of both filming and photography equipment, every inch of free space on the walls littered with photos secretly taken of people. 

This, of course, was even before he became a murderer, a fascination going so horribly wrong, or going perfectly right. That really depended on a person's point of view on the matter. To him, indulging himself in the vile act of ending a life had been one of the best decisions of his life. Getting a thrill, a twisted pleasure from ending someone's life after having learned everything about them was worth every night spent crouched in a bush, shaking and shivering from cold or going to his day job when he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed, dark circles in extreme contrast to his pale skin. It had never mattered who spefically he killed either. Sex, religion, ethnicity, looks and sexuality were all factors that had never weighed into who he was going to stalk. He didn't get his thrill from secretly watching an attractive person, he just had to stalk someone to feel aroused.

Maybe it was a hard concept to grasp for someone not feeling the way he did, but to him it was the most natural thing in the world. Watching people was so much better than the act itself, he knew this. It wasn't like he'd have much opportunity to find love, or even someone for the night, with a life as busy as his. Sure, he could have taken his pleasure forcefully from his victims as a last act of humiliation before ending their lives but, he was a creep, a murderer and a stalker, not a fucking rapist. Rape had always been a crime, Danny hadn't understood the reason for. There were enough prostitutes in this world so why bother with forcing someone and risk getting caught, locked away and turned into a prison bitch? But Danny knew he should't be the one to judge, he wasn't really that much better than people like this but, at least he had the common courtesy to know that rape was wrong. But, apparently, rapists knew this too considering the fact they always did it in secret.

However, that life was long past Ghost Face now an he found himself greatly missing it. Sure, getting to kill over and over again, as much as he desired was beautiful and he loved it but it were always the same few people. Sometimes someone new came to the Survivors little campfire and it was always a thrill watching the new person but, ultimately he was stuck with stalking and killing a very small variety of human. In theory, Danny could also go ahead and spy on other killers, but after having his spine ripped out by that humming cunt he'd decided it wasn't worth the ungodly amount of pain. It wasn't like he was against a little bit of torture but being beaten to death with his own bones had been a little too much, even for his taste.

He'd ended up befriending some of the less trigger happy killers in this realm. Ironically, the Deathslinger was the first one Danny build a solid relationship with. Caleb, while having a hard to crack shell of obsidian, was at his core really nice company. His jokes were bad, his irish-american accent even worse but the booze was good and he gave Danny, who didn't have a realm to call home, a bed to sleep in. It wasn't like he used it much, but the gesture was a kind one. It gave him a place to store his equipment and keep his priced possessions, the rare secret photos he'd get of both killers and survivors when they were unassuming of his presence. 

His favourite among these was laying on the nightstand, a photo he'd looked at often enough for it to show signs of him touching it. It was a picture of that shy beauty, that gorgeous dark-skinned woman he'd overheard being called Claudette stitching up a nasty wound – one Danny had inflicted – on another woman's back. The other one, an asian girl whom Danny believed to be called Feng, was sitting with her upper body exposed, hands covering her small breasts while Claudette was fixing her, a look of focused determination on her face, pressed up against Feng a little closer than it would've been necessary. The thrill and arousal Ghost Face felt when looking at this picture didn't come from the nudity in this photo, no that had never been the case, even if many of his photos had been taken while people were in various states of undress. No, he felt aroused because that moment had been meant to be private between these two, as it had been taken shortly before the two women had shared a kiss, much to Danny's surprise. The attatchment to it came from the knowledge of having witnessed something that hadn't been supposed to be for him to see and that was what made him shiver from excitement at the memory alone.

It was safe to say, Danny was many things. A creep, a stalker, a murderer and a sick bastard only being a very few of them. He thrived under the knowledge, of witnessing private moments between all sorts of people even if he didn't get to take pictures of it everytime. And while it eventually got boring every once in a while, he still couldn't get out of his role as a silent observer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out very short, I'm sorry!


	18. Day 18:  Hate Fuck (David/Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 18: Hate Fuck (Quite literally)  
> David King x Steve Harrington  
> Wordcount: 2592

It wasn't everday, although it did happen about once every two days, that David King and Steve Harrington were at each others throats. Both were short tempered jocks with a knack for picking fights, so it was only natural for them to clash. Most of the time, it ended up with Steve having to be patched up by a more and more annoyed Quentin, his patience already running on reserves. While the Insomniac hat a talent for finding first aid, the neverending fighting between the two jocks was starting to eat up even his supplies and they needed those kits for more important purposes than stitching a laceration here or bandaging bruised knuckles there. 

They were constantly bickering, throwing insults each others way and it was starting to wear everyone down. It would've been fine, at least bearable if this were only to happen at the campfire but no, this behaviour carried over into the trials as well. More often than not, when these two were matched together, it ended up a fiasco for everyone involved, including the killer. Frank getting an accidental elbow to the face or Rin stumbling and falling over two wrestling figures on the ground were almost considered a normal sight these days. At first it had been ridiculously funny but, by now everyone just wished for both men to just shut the hell up and behave like adults. 

It all came crashing down when – out of all people – Jake Park finally lost his temper. "Okay that's it!" he all but bellowed when once more, Steve and David were going at it for the third time today,  
throwing insults back and forth loud enough to make half of the Survivors at the campfire cover their ears, a few others having fled the scene already. Claudette was crying, overwhelmed by all the fighting going on around her, quietly sobbing in Kate's arms. If looks could kill, both jocks would've toppled over dead in this very moment, the sheer venom in Kate's glare strong enough to make the very few survivors remaining around their little camp flich away from her. "You wanna fight? FINE! Then do it but do it somewhere else! Claudy's crying because of you idiots, Quentin can't rest and I've fucking had it with both of you." he hissed, grabbing both men by the arm with surprising strength and gave them a violent shove, pushing them towards the edge of the woods. "Kindly fuck off. Try to look for supplies or something. You wasted most of it, you go gather new shit." Jake's voice left no room for argument, his eyes hard as steel and tongue sharper than any dagger.

The two jocks were stunned into silence - a very welcome rarity these days – and made their way away from the warming light of the fire, deep into the surrounding woods without much complaint other than soft grumbling. They both were very well aware of the fact that it took a lot got Jake to lose control over his emotions like this, to let his anger flow freely and actually raise his voice. He was a bit like the quiet kid in school, usually keeping himself in the background but stunning everyone around him when finally snapping at someone. Steve and David managed to walk straight forward for about ten minutes in awkward silence between them before the shock ebbed off, giving way to yet another opportunity to start bickering anew. 

"This is all your fault, you massive asshole!" Steve hissed, violently shoving David away from him. For a moment the Englishman staggered, struggling to regain his footing before narrowing his eyes, openly scowling at the younger Man. "It's my fault? Yah Tha's rich coming from you, ya idiot!" he barked, his face already reddening from all that built up anger inside of him. David knew he had anger issues, but no one tipped him off as easily as Steve managed to every single time they interacted. "You're tha arsehole!" came a short moment after he'd initally finished talking, his fists clenching as he tried to surpress the urge to punch that little cunt in his stupid face. He took a deep breath, an attempt to calm himself down before he'd do something regrettable. Jake had shown him how to be calmer, more considerate years ago and up until the point of Steve showing up, David had been doing quite well on controlling his anger. Sure, there was the occasional slip up but otherwise he'd done really well, his success in anger management even going so far as to earn him a tiny smile from the reserved Saboteur. 

But of course, Steve had to ruin his momentary calmness immediately with that annoyingly semi high-pitched voice of his. When he was talking, the tone was fine but damn got it annoying when he screamed or even raised his voice the slightest bit. "What? You're the fucking moron who keeps starting fights with me for no god damn reason!" Okay, that was it. Steve had went aheand and fucking done it. "Y'know wha'? Fuck ye." the Englishman spat, his accent growing thicker than usual with the sheer spite in his voice. One more word from that little shit and he'd fucking rip him a new one. 

"Fuck me yourself, you bastard!" upon hearing Steve's voice again and seeing his mouth move, David's brain somewhat went on autopilot, his body moving without him consciously being in control. The Englishman lunged forward, narrowly missing the lean Teenager by an inch or two, their bodies colliding. They stumbled backwards, arms flailing as either one of them desperately tried to not fall flat on their ass and face respectively. Steve ended up with his back slamming against a large tree, the added weight of David crashing into him knocked all air from his lungs and left him gasping for air, wheezing and coughing as he tried shoving the Brit off. "Get away from me, you fucker!" he barked, his voice cracking from the strain of coughing his lungs out fresh in his throat. 

By now, David's caveman brain managed to finally catch up to what Steve had said before and...well why not? Fucking would certainly be a much better way for them to vent than constantly fighting, making everyone around them so damn uncomfortable to the point of breaking down in tears – he really felt bad about making Claudette cry. "Ya said it yerself, Harrington. I'll fuck ye myself. Yer such a lil' shit, I'll fuck tha' right outta ya." At that comment, Steve openly stared at David for a while, his mind struggling to register his words. When he finally understood, the Teen's face heated up, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as he found himself unable to regain his composure. "Fuck off, dude. I'm straight." he muttered, obviously flustered at David's dirty words. The Englishman just raised his eyebrow before brushing his hand over the rim of Steve's jeans, cupping the hardening bulge tenting the fabric. "Then what's tha? Don' play games with me, mate. I ain' no genius bu' I'm not stupid either." there was a certain smugness in the Brit's whole body language, one that eventually managed to convince Steve, letting himself go and at least give whatever this was a try

They were little better than enemies. Not exactly rivals, since they did hate each other with a burning passion, but there was always this rage bubbling up when one even saw the other. Maybe it was built up sexual frustration, a not so shaky evidence of this would be, how they all but smashed their lips together, surging forward in unison to meet the other in a bruising kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything. Steve was struggling to get out of David's arms, wanting to be the one on top but the Englishman wouldn't budge an inch. "Nah mate, I ain't gonna be tha one with a fuckin' cock up my fuckin' anythin'. Tha's yer job, princess." the Englishman whispered, his lips pressing up against the Teen's ear as he smiled to himself. Steve's look soured at the nickname, glaring at the Brit but keeping his mouth shut for once. He ceased struggling, knowing he couldn't break himself free from David's superior strength. 

The older One almost tore Steve's clothes from his body, the fabric – now stretched out and almost unwearable – falling to the ground, leaving him with the few of the Teen's naked torso. David couldn't help but admire the few, mustering Steve with hunger in his eyes. He was well trained, his muscle leaner than David's own but well trained alltogether. One thing annoying him however, was the fact that Steve had about two inches of height on him, making the Brit scowl. But what the Teen had more in length, David easily made up in terms of girth. His build was broarder, his muscles bigger and his composure more intimidating than Steve's lean muscle and barely visible six pack. Still, David couldn't deny that the Teen was a handsome fella, even more so now that he was lacking a shirt. "Yer stupid, I hate ye an' fuck I wanna shove my cock down yer throat so ge' on yer fuckin' knees." the Englishman commanded, pushing Steve down to his knees. 

Steve gasped in surprise as he was suddenly sitting on his heels, finding himself on eye level with an evergrowing erection, barely contained by washed up denim looking straight back at him. It was a bit more forceful than necessary when the Teen opened up the button of the Englishman's pants and yanked them down to his ankles, but he needed to remain true to himself in at least one regard which, unsurprisingly given their history together, was the fact he hated the man whose cock he was about to put in his mouth. Steve wouldn't want to admit this, would love to say he hated what was going to happen here but the tent in his jeans and the excitement bubbling just underneath the surface were concrete evidence of him just lying to himself. He wanted this as much as David, being the sexually frustrated, permanently horny teenager that he was. At least Steve had an excuse for this because unlike David he could just blame his hormones taking over. 

David's cock was average, perhaps a little thicker than what he'd seen before. It wasn't like Steve had never sucked a dick before, he'd fooled around with guys in locker rooms or in the showers before, but never in the woods with an absolute asshole like David. Less begrudgingly than he'd like to admit, Steve put his mouth on the Brit's erection, wincing at the salty taste hitting his tongue as a few droplets of pre cum dribbled from the tip. Above Steve, there was a shudder, followed by a deep sigh at the feeling of a wet heat engulfing his cock. David let out a soft groan, grabbing thick tree branches left and right before grinning down at the Teen, an almost evil grin on his face. He pressed forward, forcing Steve to take too much of his cock way too quickly, making the Teen gag around several unexpected inches of dick being shoved down his throat so suddenly. 

To the surprise of both of them, Steve – while struggling to breath for a few moments – took that relatively well, even letting out a muffled moan around the hard length once he'd gotten somewhat used to the stretch. David didn't give Steve any more time, starting to fuck the Teen's mouth as soon as the gagging had stopped. He was slow at first, testing the water to see how that hot mouth adjusted around his cock, how good he could make himself feel. The Brit rocked his hips back and forth slowly, only occasionally hearing protest from the American on his knees when he went in too deep or too fast; Not that he cared tho. To David, this was about his own pleasure, a way to take out his anger in a – for the other survivors – less nerve-wracking manner than constantly arguing with this sassy little shit. "Shoul' do this more often." David groaned, slamming himself down to the hilt. "Good way ta shu' ye up."

Steve's nose was pressed into thick, curly hair surrounding the base of the Brit's cock, forced to breathe in the scent of him. The Teen screwed his eyes shut, to focused on breathing in and out to care about the smell. His throat was full, hurting under the sheer stretch of David's erection, of being forced to open up so quickly. The violent throbbing from the hard flesh inside his mouth didn't make things any easier. It was so unbearably hot, the pulse of it so present against Steve's tongue that he found himself whine, the sound sending a vibration through his throat. At that, David's breath hitched, his hips stilling in their thrusting to feel the sensation of white hot pleasure jolting through his entire body, a shiver violent shiver forcing his eyes screwed shut. It'd been so fucking long, too long since he'd gotten his dick went. David had tried his luck with a few others before, but those he'd deemed perfect for his taste were already taken or not interested. So, he'd been blue balled for a long time until Steve showed up and started grinding his gears in all the wrong ways. 

"Fuck!" the Brit groaned, picking up a now wavering pace of inconsistend thrusts. "I'm gonna fill ye up, princess. Jus' a moment longer." Steve didn't even bother with responding to this – not that he could but the thought counted – and instead just rolled his eyes, letting David do as he pleased. The Englishman started thrusting in and out, his pace hard and fast, not bothering whether or not Steve would be even able to take what he was given. He was too lost in his pleasure to give a flying fuck about the Teen right now, slamming his cock balls deep inside that wet, hot mouth. He came with a grunt and a flood of muffled swears, spilling his seed right down Steve's throat and forcing the Boy to swallow every last drop of it. At that, Steve let out drowned out noises of complaint, blindly swatting at David's legs as he was filled up with sticky, hot cum. 

For a few brief moments, the Englishman didn't pull out and remained deep inside Steve throat, enjoying the post orgasm high echoing through his body. That sweet bliss, the mind void of thought coming with a release was something David had missed. Quickly giving himself a few strokes, hidden behind a few bushes and all by himself just weren't enough compared to sinking his cock into an actual human being. Eventually, the Brit pulled Steve off his cock, the Teen immediately coughing and gasping for air. "Alrigh' tha' was fun Princess bu', I gotta go get some supplies fo' Quen 'n apologize to Claudy." David chimed, already bending down to pull his denim back up, giving the flushed Teenager on the ground a cheeky smile. "Ya shoul' take care of tha' cock of yours, mate." 

And with that, David gave Steve a pat on the cheek before turning to venture deeper into the fog, leaving the Teen flabberghasted at what just happened. He couldn't give any less fucks about how Steve got his own rocks off now but, David was looking forward to do this again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck you!"  
> "Fuck me yourself!"  
> taken quite literally.


	19. Day 19: Anniversary (Susie/Feng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 19: Anniversary  
> Susie x Feng Min  
> Wordcount: 1545

It wasn't like destiny or any of that crap had brought anyone anywhere ever. People were people and only determination and hard work would bring them any further. At least that was what Feng Min believed to be true, what she reminded herself of on a daily basis. No one could seriously tell her anything about this nonsense and expect her to keep a straight face. While maybe sometimes being a tad bit idealistic, she was a level headed woman for the most part. Occasional outbursts during her livestreams didn't count, things were so much different during those. Even though she no longer was part of a professional esports team, she still had a rather large following from her time there. It made living away from her controlling family alot easier. Having things to focus on, to put all of her determination into to eventually reap the rewards, distracting her from the fact that she was missing her mother and father. 

Despite there being bad blood between Feng and her parents, it wasn't like she no longer cared about them, even if she kept trying to tell herself they didn't matter anymore. But it was too late, even if she'd come crawling back and beg for forgiveness, she was sure they'd only cast her out and she was not prepared for her world to shatter. So she tried, desperately to drown her anxiety in videogames, livestreams and keeping in contact with her followers. It worked, at least partially. Sometimes Feng found herself awake in her bed when it was late at night, nothing to focus on after her streaming was done, too tired to continue after yet another 24-hours-stream. She'd lay there, pale and dark circles under her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, wondering how her life would've turned out if she hadn't broken with the norm of her traditions. 

It wasn't until she stumbled upon Susie by sheer accident one day that she started to believe in something like luck in a more serious manner than a passing phase. The chances had been so low to ever come in contact with someone as sweet and caring as her, Feng's mind overwhelmed at the thought of just how easily it would've been possible for her to never know of Susie's existence. She'd found out about Susie on social media, a lovely fanart left in her private messages that'd shown off an artwork of Feng, so beautiful and flattering to her, she'd privately responded and low and behold, a friendship had blossomed between the two women.

That friendship slowly transitioned into love. Slowly at first, neither woman noticing how they'd glance at one another during their respective visits to the U.S or Canada for prolonged time. Over time however, they both realized their mutual feelings for one another. Susie was the one to finally take the first step by kissing Feng, the chinese woman completely thrown off guard at the sudden boldness. From that point forward, they became girlfriends and for the first time in a long, long while Feng had found true happiness, fulfilled in the companionship she and Susie shared. 

Eventually, about two years into their evergrowing relationship of love, Susie had asked Feng to take it to the next level with her and after alot of trouble with the canadian government, Feng managed to officially become a citizen of Canada. They'd already been living together in Susie's apartment while Feng had gotten the paperwork and everything else coming with it done but, now it was official. They were to permanently live together and build their lives with one another by their side. The day Feng had finally held the canadian passport in her hands, she had shed tears of happiness, openly crying infront of her girlfriend. 

Yes, Feng found herself slowly starting to question her belief of destiny being a lie. The way she'd met Susie, how they just had instantly clicked and how everything had played out for her in these past few years...it couldn't just be coincidence anymore, something had to have had a hand in it. Otherwise she wouldn't have the slightest idea how to explain how everything had just kinda fallen into place for the two of them, how Susie could just be this...perfect. Hard work hadn't brought her this wonderful woman, it had to be either destiny or dumb luck. Maybe they were soulmates, who new. All that really mattered was the fact they were together, hoefully spending the rest of their lives within each others arms as they faced the world as a unit, an unbreakable bond between them. 

With their anniversary coming up once more, Feng discovered a whole new side on her girlfriend. That much became clear when she arrived home one evening to find Susie in their bed, obviously waiting for Feng to come home. What Susie wore...Feng had gaped at her like a fish on land, her mouth opening and closing as no words left her, eyes widened at the sensual garb barely leaving anything to her imagination, at the very least compared to Susie's usual choice of style. Her girlfriend was dressed in something that somewhat closely resembled a tight fitting Cheongsam, except the material was of black lace, partially see-through and lacing was on both her sides, making the fabric hug her slender form tightly. It was mouth watering, Feng barely able to restrain herself from pouncing on her girlfriend right here and there. 

Susie smiled at Feng, raising from her position to pat the spot on the bed next to her, urging her to sit down on the sheets. "C'mere, will ya?" she chimed, a bright smile on her face and a glint of playful mischiev in her baby blue eyes. Feng, usually a woman who couldn't be shut up so easily, found herself at a loss for words, unable to tear her gaze away from Susie as she slowly approached the bed, pleasantly surprised by the younger woman. She sat down, close enough to the other woman for their legs to brush together. Susie looked always good to Feng, no matter what she wore, she was perfect. But this...this was so different from what she'd usually wear, even if they get intimate. The revealing clothes, lacing everywhere, just a gift waiting to be unwrapped. 

Soon enough, Feng had a broad smile on her face, Susie sitting in her lap, gently kissing her girlfriend's neck. Idle hands were caressing the canadian Woman's sides, fingers playing with the laces keeping the whole thing tightly wrapped around her body. She felt Susie's warmth so close to her, smelled the expensive perfume she only ever used for special occasions. It drove Feng up the fucking walls with a mix of want and love, both aimed at the woman she held so dearly. She couldn't surpress the blissful grin, an expression looking stupid enough to to make it blatantly obvious how she felt right now. When Susie leaned back, weight shifting with the motion, to look Feng in the eyes, she had to giggle at the sight, blushing the slightest bit. "Luv, you're doing it again." Susie chuckled, her delicate french accent honeying her cheerful tone.

"Can't blame me, Suz. You make me too happy." Feng admitted, arms wrapping around Susie's waist to pull her closer, face buried between those soft, warm breasts as the chinese Woman let out a quiet sigh of relief. Having Sex with Susie was always great, a strict, mutual respect for the other's personal boundaries making sure of them feeling safe with each other. Feng had never been with a man so she didn't know if it would be different if her partner was male but, Susie was perfect and no man ever could come close to this. Or look as great in a Cheongsam, Susie was really pulling that one off, even if the design had some inaccuracies. 

But no, while the intimacy in regards to their sexual adventures was mindblowing, the real reason why she loved being with her was that they just...were like expansions of one another, fitting together perfectly like two pieces in a puzzle, their interests mutual in many aspects of their lives and even if some of their hobbies were different, either of them still showed interest in what the other was passionate about. Feng couldn't draw anything better than a stick figure to save her life while Susie created true beauty with just a few strokes of a brush, raw emotion soaking her whenever she brought life to a canvas. And while Susie got confused whenever Feng talked about raids, strats and all the other terms being a part of her world, the canadian Woman would still take the time to give her her full attention, listening even if it was hard for her to grasp.  
Those were only tiny portions of why she knew their love was true, why even four years into their relationship it still felt so fresh, their love being stronger than ever before. It was a reason why, hidden between a wallet and a cardigan, there was a small velvet box holding a ring, a question of four words and all of her hopes within it in Feng's bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain's a little empty right now so, I can't promise a chapter tomorrow but I will do my best!


End file.
